<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren't You a Little Tall for an Ewok? by Porgsforbreakfast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903601">Aren't You a Little Tall for an Ewok?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porgsforbreakfast/pseuds/Porgsforbreakfast'>Porgsforbreakfast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"It's not fun being smug anymore" Rey, Goddamnit shut up Kylo, His parents were adopted Ewoks so he's an Ewok I don't make the rules, I know where this is going but not how far it's going, It takes a pretty big rock to knock some sense into Kylo Ren, Ok so hear me out, Please do not throw rocks at the author, Rating May Change, The author begs forgiveness, The author may have watched Return of the Jedi while drunk, The charge is one count of outlining under the influence your honor, What if Kylo was an Ewok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porgsforbreakfast/pseuds/Porgsforbreakfast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo set his jaw and turned his head, refusing to acknowledge his mother’s name, when the entire assemblage of Ewoks rushed him, cheering and hugging and almost bowling him off his feet.  They were chanting something over and over in their native language.</p><p>“What the kriff is happening!” Kylo was starting to stagger from the sheer weight of Ewoks pressing joyfully against him.</p><p>“Kylo,” Rey asked, confused. “What do they mean, ‘welcome home, Ben Solo, lost son of Bright Tree Village?!’”</p><p> </p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is ridiculous,  please ignore me. Or not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had been to a lot of places in his study of the dark side of the Force.  The desiccated wastes of Moraband, where the air pushed its gritty fingers into his mouth and nose, laughing as it choked him. Mustafar’s hellish lava fields, black fortresses, and secret dungeons that all pulsed with the power of the dark vergence deep within the moon. Dormund Kass, where the only thing more vicious than the planet’s ravenous beasts was the lightning, stoked by Sith Alchemists long dead. But there was one place he kept returning to, a place that had had its moment in galactic history and then fallen back into obscurity. Unless, of course, one sought to commune with the most notorious and fearsome darksider the galaxy had yet known.</p>
<p>The forest moon of Endor didn’t look particularly nefarious. Most would say it held life and death -dark and light- in equal measure. There were mountains and lakes and grasslands and it was mostly unremarkable unless you were particularly into trees. But Endor was the final resting place of Darth Vader, the man who gave the darkness shape, made the galaxy know it and fear it. And it was there that Kylo Ren came on a yearly pilgrimage to seek a deeper connection with his gloriously reviled grandfather. On one of his first expeditions he’d recovered the Sith Lord’s helmet, on which he’d modeled his own. And though he found it a useful object to meditate upon, it was the site of the pyre, the last place in the galaxy that held the imprint of Vader’s flesh, that truly connected him to his grandfather’s power and wisdom.<br/>He always came alone. Even as Snoke’s apprentice, he would find a way to sneak off at the end of missions to perform the dark obsequies owed to his great and terrible ancestor. Now, he’d been the Supreme Leader for almost a year. He’d mostly consolidated his power, save for a few useful curs he could control (General Hux would be scheming against him until he was in his grave, and probably from beyond it, come the day he finally had to <i>finish</i> choking him). Yes, it was finally safe enough to make the voyage, and he needed to renew his strength, recenter himself in the dark side. He never took much with him, choosing to travel in his single-seat <i>Silencer</i> rather than expose this place to the profane attention of a flight crew. He would spend most of the time meditating anyway, delving deep into the fabric of the Force to unlock Vader’s wisdom. </p>
<p>The site of Vader’s bier was in a moderately-sized clearing; the trees didn’t seem to want to approach too closely. He had been meditating there for two days, with a few interruptions for food and water, when he felt a familiar presence approaching. At first, he barely noticed it, so deeply was he sunk in the currents of the Force. And the presence didn’t feel threatening, though perhaps it should have. But no, he could never fear <i>her,</i> his reflection cast in the negative, for she was the right hand and he was the left, each necessary, each diminished without the other. Slowly, he surfaced, opening his eyes just as an unfamiliar scout ship was descending into the clearing. Rey, at the helm, might have been surprised when she detected the first glimmer of Kylo Ren’s proximity in the Force, but by the time she descended the boarding ramp of the <i>Oopik</i> she was tensed and ready for a fight. </p>
<p>Kylo shook the stiffness out of his limbs and rolled his neck and shoulders before taking a few steps toward the scavenger’s ship. He wanted her to see him as soon as she disembarked. There was no pleasure in delaying their meeting. The ramp descended, the interior lights outlining her against the puffs of steam the ship was emitting. As soon as she emerged, he called out.</p>
<p>“Have you reconsidered, my Empress? My offer still awaits your acceptance.” He didn’t really expect that she had come here to take his hand, but a good duel was fought as much with words as with lightsabers.</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader,” Rey spat. “Making the grand tour of the dark side’s greatest defeats?”</p>
<p>He chuckled. The sound was cold but her fire never failed to thrill him.</p>
<p>“Something like that. I’m ready if you are.”</p>
<p>She didn’t speak, but ignited the saber held at her side. For a moment, he considered the golden beam that emerged, humming with that low, familiar Jedi balance.</p>
<p>“Fascinating,” he muttered to himself, striking his opening stance and touching off his own blade, spitting and shrieking with power.</p>
<p>Without warning they leapt right into the thick of battle, not pausing to test one another’s limits; they knew each other too well for that.</p>
<p>“I’d almost think you missed me, scavenger,” his eyes were as sharp as his blade.</p>
<p>“Scavenger? I thought we were past petty name-calling, monster.” She parried away his attack with ease then counter-attacked to advance on him, bringing them under the canopy of the forest.</p>
<p>“So did I, but you rejected me. I’m hurt.” Was he <i>smirking?!</i> His voice sounded like he was smirking, but his features only showed his usual intensity.</p>
<p>“Save me the histrionics.” She dropped, rolling out of the way of his slash and leaping onto a fallen trunk.</p>
<p>“So you’re not ‘Empress,’ you’re not ‘scavenger,’ he mused, leaping up after her. “What should I call you? ‘Jedi?’”</p>
<p>“What about my name,” she grit out. “I have one of those, you know.”</p>
<p>“Oh I’ll always call you by your name…. in private.” He teased, darkly. </p>
<p>“Why do you have to be such an <i>arse</i> all the time?!” She fumed. Taking the opportunity to put some distance between them, she circled away and tried to re-center. She took a breath and blew it out, reminding herself that Kylo was just trying to get her riled up.</p>
<p>“Kylo, this is stupid.  We don’t have to do this.”</p>
<p>“No, no, the Resistance sent you here for a reason. To kill me?” He mused aloud, jarring her blade with an overhead strike. “You need to complete your mission. You can’t abandon your cause so easily.”</p>
<p>“Would you just stop talking? You have no idea what you’re going on about.”  She unleashed a flurry of slashes, forcing him to retreat a few steps.</p>
<p>“And here I was hoping that you were speaking to me again. I missed you.” He drew close again, sweeping his saber in from the side, which she stopped with a vertical block.</p>
<p>Rey couldn’t help herself, she was getting angry again. “It’s like you get a lightsaber in your hand and you can’t shut up!”</p>
<p>“Only for you, Empress,” he murmured smoothly.</p>
<p>Rey didn’t reply, just lunged at him with a growl. He sidestepped her attack and moved to riposte, eyes sparking. They dueled their way deeper into the forest, the open ground under the largest trees giving them plenty of room to circle each other, evenly matched opponents.</p>
<p>They were so absorbed in one another that neither noticed where the first rock came from. It landed between them with a crash and others quickly followed, raining down with the furious cries of some small, furry creatures. Instinctively setting their rivalry aside, they turned to put their backs together, just as they always did when faced with a common enemy. Kylo struck an incoming rock, cleaving it on his plasma blade.</p>
<p>“What are those things?” Kylo muttered. </p>
<p>“The creatures or their weapons?” Rey bisected her own rock.</p>
<p>“Both?” Kylo truly had no frame of reference for what he was beholding. “I’ve been coming to this moon for years and I’ve never even seen these furry menaces before.”</p>
<p>“They’re Ewoks, and they use traditional weapons like catapults to defend their villages. We must have strayed too close.”</p>
<p>“I’ll turn them into hats if I get close enough,” Kylo muttered darkly, swiping at another projectile.</p>
<p>“Switch off, they’re not your color.” The annoyance in her voice now back in full force.</p>
<p>Rey leapt as another rock landed at her feet. Stones and boulders were flying all around them,  some over their heads, some falling short, cutting off any opportunity to advance or retreat.  They were trapped.</p>
<p>Before he could reply,  a small but hard-flung rock caught Kylo in the side of the head, knocking him down. As he fell, the hilt of his lightsaber slipped from his hand and deactivated. He didn’t even remember hitting the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kylo's attitude, now improved by a rock to the head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo awoke with a groan. His head and body ached and his mouth was dry. He tried to sit up and probe for wounds but he found he was restrained, tied hand and foot with a rough rope.  He heard the small sounds of a person breathing near him; he thought it was Rey but the blow to his head was making everything fuzzy, even his command of the Force. Snoke had broken his body and tortured his mind but even his dark master had left his head alone. Humans’ brains were delicate and healed poorly.</p><p>He didn’t know how long it took, but eventually he was able to push himself to sitting, fighting nausea the whole tortuous time. He was in a small, round dwelling of some kind. It was dim, though bright light leaked in through cracks in the walls and around the door, making him wince. He had been placed on a pallet covered in soft furs, which seemed rather considerate for creatures who had launched rocks at his head. There was a central hearth with a tiny fire and a cooking pot hanging over it on a tripod made of lashed-together sticks. In fact, most of the place seemed to be made of sticks tied to one another with rope. There wasn’t much else in the dwelling, no furniture, no droids, no tech, just a few small items of clothing hanging on the walls alongside bundles of dried plants.</p><p>Forcing down his nausea with a few deep breaths, Kylo let out a groan. “Rey?” He croaked to the indistinct figure on the pallet next to his.</p><p>“Lie back down before you get sick,” she scolded him. “You took a rock to the head.” He ignored her.</p><p>“Where are we?” He was only capable of communicating in groans.</p><p>“The Ewoks took us back to their village. You’ve been unconscious for a few hours. You need to rest.”  He could hear her moving.</p><p>“I never should have smashed my helmet.” Kriff, his head was clanging. </p><p>“Whatever. You lie back down and I’ll get the healer.” Was she <i>annoyed</i> with him? He wasn’t the one throwing rocks around.</p><p>Kylo was well on his way to obeying when he shot back up again, ignoring the pain in his skull. “Wait, why aren’t you tied up, too?”</p><p>“Resistance business, they were expecting me,” she answered rather smugly, then made her way quietly out the door.</p><p>He wasn’t too proud to lie back down once Rey had left. She didn’t seem to be gone too long, but time had gone all fuzzy and he was sure he spent some of it unconscious. When she returned, it was with one of the furry creatures. Ewoks, she’d called them. </p><p>“Kylo, this is Chaamaa, Healer of Bright Tree Village. She’s going to try to help you.”</p><p>Moving was a chore, between being tied up and concussed, so he just let himself drift while the the creature’s blunt little fingers combed through his hair and lifted his eyelids, searching for signs of injury.  Idly, he wondered whether the furs on the bed were Ewok pelts. He couldn’t focus his eyes well enough to tell, but he supposed it was their business what they slept on. After a few minutes, the Ewok spoke to Rey and she listened attentively. </p><p>“She says you’ve got a concussion, and that she can make you a tea for the pain and the nausea, but you have to rest. She’ll also clean your wound.”</p><p>Surprise and resignation warred in his addled brain, which tried to make him say, “you can understand that thing,” at the same time as “I guess they’re a little short on bacta,” coming out in a garble as “you can understand bacta?” He groaned again. </p><p>Rey seemed to find his confusion amusing, but took pity on him. “Don’t start, I know you grew up with a Wookiee. Besides, there’s not much else to do on Jakku.”</p><p>The healer waddled away to her bag of supplies, coming back with a stoppered bottle and a few clean rags. She instructed him to do… something… but before Rey could translate she was yanking his face around to get a better look at the painful lump above his temple.</p><p>“Hey, ow!” He reacted, unthinkingly. Rey snickered. When the Ewok blotted his scraped skin, he clamped down on the urge to hiss at the sting. The Ewok spoke again.</p><p>“She says there’s not much superficial injury, and that your biggest problem will be any brain damage.”</p><p>“Well that’s reassuring.” He was seriously considering making a run for his ship, just to get away from this prehistoric excuse for medical treatment.</p><p>Chaamaa was now poking up the fire and pouring water into the little cooking pot, conversing with Rey as she did. Rey was laughing and following the Ewok’s instructions, chattering back at her in the creature’s own dialect.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“She says you’re so big that she’s going to have to go beg more ingredients off of her grandmother, and that she’ll be up all night making enough medicine for you. She’s very annoyed.” Rey listened for a moment.  “She wants to know how much you weigh.”</p><p>“About 90 kilos?” He wasn’t even sure of that right now. Rey relayed this information and he heard a kind of outraged squawk from the Ewok, followed by some grumbling, and another laugh from Rey. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Kylo mumbled.</p><p>“She says that she usually has enough ingredients on hand to treat one or two people with head injuries, but not a nuna-ball team.”</p><p>He scowled at that. “Nuna-ball is played almost exclusively by droids.” </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Here it’s not, it seems.”</p><p>The healer bustled around some more, adding things to the cooking pot and giving instructions to Rey. When the medicine was finished, she took it off the fire and ladled some into a cup for him. This time, Rey helped him sit up and he took the cup from Chaamaa. He wasn’t sure if it was real or if his injured brain was playing tricks on him, but it looked so tiny in his hand, like a child’s toy teacup, that a tiny giggle burst out of him.</p><p>Rey,  picking up on his thoughts, said “Ewoks may be small, but you are an enormous human.” </p><p>He took a sip; it was strong. “I’m a normal size for me,” he muttered defensively, downing the rest of the mixture, even though it tasted horrible.</p><p>“I claim authority as the only regular-sized sentient in evidence,”  she sniffed, but was that a grin? Kylo couldn’t even tell anymore. He usually got a good idea of Rey’s emotional state through their connection, but even that felt indistinct to him.  Moving his eyes hurt too much to investigate further. He decided to change the subject.</p><p>“How much more of that stuff do I have to drink?” He asked.</p><p>“Twenty cups.” </p><p>Pressing his lips into a grim line, he held out his hand.  “Just give me the whole pot.” </p><p>If his dark side training was good for anything, it was getting through discomfort without making a fuss. He downed the entire bitter dose in a few long draws, then passed the container back to Rey.  She set it to the side and helped him lie back down to rest.  His heavy eyelids were starting to drift closed, but he forced them open for a moment.</p><p>“Rey, thanks,” he mumbled.</p><p>Rey gave him a long, inscrutable look. “You’re welcome,  Kylo.” His eyes slipped shut.</p><p>Distantly, he felt a blanket come up to cover him. Whatever was in the tea worked fast, and soon he was pulled back under into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha wow this premise is ridiculous but next chapter Kylo meets the chief. Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kylo awoke, it was darker in the hut and light was no longer seeping in through the cracks in the walls. Rey was gone. He surmised that several hours had passed.  He sat up, blinking, and was suddenly surprised that he was able to surmise anything, or to sit up without wanting to throw up. That tea was effective. He was just starting to wonder what passed for a ‘fresher in this hut when the door opened and six Ewoks armed with actual stone-tipped spears entered, followed by Rey. The effect would have been more impressive if any one of them stood higher than his waist. The ostensible leader spoke to him and Kylo just blinked back impassively. He could guess what they wanted, but he wasn’t going to make this too easy for them.</p><p>“He says you’re to come with them.” Rey supplied.</p><p>Kylo could feel his rage rising. A handful of barely-bipedal younglings were threatening <i>him,</i> the Supreme Leader of the First Order? And they were doing it with <i>sharp sticks?</i> He was the heir to Darth Vader’s terrible wisdom and power.  These miniature fuzzballs had mocked the wrong Supreme Leader. Kylo raised his bound hands to Force-choke the lead Ewok. He began to squeeze -it was more difficult than he expected, almost slippery- and in an instant, he felt his body being pushed back, gently but firmly. He looked up to see Rey’s palm extended toward him. </p><p>“Don’t try it,” she said, some of the steel from their duel coming back into her voice. “I wouldn’t even have to break a sweat.” Her hand slid to her side and gave her lightsaber a loving little pat.</p><p>Kylo sank back into the pallet, his shoulders dropping as his anger left him. She was right, he could barely even get a grip on that puny Ewok. And <i>she</i> had her lightsaber. No, it would be a massacre if he tried to take Rey or the Ewoks on right now, and he’d be on the wrong side of it.</p><p>He looked right at her. “Guard, can I at least use the ‘fresher before we go wherever we’re going?” If he couldn’t be in control of the situation, at least he could get under Rey’s skin.</p><p>She shot him a look but spoke to the lead Ewok, who nodded. They led him out onto a wooden walkway surrounding the hut. He stood still in wonder for a moment, taking in the array catwalks and rope bridges leading in all directions to other huts clinging to the enormous trees of the forest. Torches flickered among them, making the village glow warmly. It was almost charming, in a rude sort of way.  One of the Ewoks shoved his legs, breaking his reverie, and the whole assemblage started to wind around to the back of the hut, where he was confronted with a bucket, presumably for his convenience. Nobody moved away to preserve his modesty, which was probably smart, but if all he could do was mouth off about it, he wouldn’t waste the opportunity.</p><p>“Trying to get a glimpse at the crown jewels, Empress?”</p><p>“If that’s all you’ve got, yours is a pretty impoverished monarchy,” she shot back. </p><p>Kylo couldn’t help but smile to himself. His shy desert flower was growing some thorns. He finished his business with the bucket and restored some dignity to his clothing. “After you, Empress.” </p><p>“I don’t think so. Just follow them.” </p><p>She took up a place behind him, which was smart. He could likely overpower the Ewoks, but if he tried, she’d take his head right off. Nothing to do but go along with it. He followed the squad of Ewoks along a series of walkways and bridges until they reached a larger hut cradled in the crook between the trunk of a tree and one of its enormous, jutting branches. He had to bend almost double to get through the door. He stepped forward a few paces and the armed Ewoks surrounded him, their spears pointing inward. Some sort of council had been meeting inside, and they were pawing through a pile of whatever loose items could be removed from the cockpit of his Silencer. </p><p>“How did they find all this?” He spluttered.</p><p>“They’re not stupid, you know. They did see your ship.” Rey replied.</p><p>He was about to retort when it became clear he was being watched. A silvery-white Ewok wearing a pinkish hooded cape regarded him from a high seat that seemed to indicate authority. It tossed his ship’s medpack with a flick of its wrist, landing it neatly by his feet with the First Order symbol facing up. It spoke.</p><p>“Chief Kneesaa is curious about this symbol, and why it looks so much like the Empire’s.” Rey translated.</p><p>“She wants to talk about <i>iconography?</i>’ Kylo spluttered. It seemed like a strange place to start.</p><p>“She wants to know about you.”</p><p>“Like you didn’t tell them,” he spat back.</p><p>“You have a right to your own story,” she said, simply. </p><p>“Translation: get yourself out of this,” he thought, grimly.</p><p>He straightened and raised his chin, then spoke, “I’m Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order.” Muttering spread through the assembled Ewoks. So they weren’t as ignorant of Galactic Basic as they pretended to be. “I was on a religious pilgrimage to an important site in the area. Release me and my Empress, Rey, and I will leave this place in peace.”  He could feel Rey’s scornful glare from behind him.</p><p>Chief Kneesaa held out her hand and a subordinate rushed forward, giving her something. His lightsaber! His hands itched to have it, but when he tried to summon it, his nausea and headache came rushing back. He thought he had it in his grasp for a second, but the Chief had clearly expected this and held it tight. She made a sort of tutting sound and the circle of spearpoints tightened, one prodding him in the side. The Chief held his lightsaber out in front of her. She struggled with it a bit. -after all, he’d made it for his own large, human hands- but she soon found the activator and ignited it. There was a hushed, worried sound from the crowd. The chief ignored it, turning the blade to regard it before deactivating it again. </p><p>“This is a very dangerous weapon, Supreme Leader.” Chief Kneesaa spoke carefully but clearly in Basic.</p><p>“In the wrong hands, yes.” He replied, darkly.</p><p>“I know of only one other red-bladed lightsaber. It was wielded by a very… disagreeable man. One with a connection to this very part of our moon.”</p><p>“Yes, Kylo, do tell us why you were here. Looking for more Vader trophies?” Rey cut in.</p><p>Kylo had less than no interest in the Ewoks or their leader. But he <i>cared</i> what Rey thought and her disdain stung him.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand, sweetheart,” he barked back. “My family’s legacy is here, my birthright.”</p><p>“Oh, That’s funny, coming from you.  You threw away that legacy when you joined Snoke. The most beloved name in the galaxy and you threw it away. I cannot <i>believe</i> I wasted time feeling bad for you.”</p><p>“My <i>most beloved uncle Luke,</i>” he spat, “tried to kill me in my sleep. Or have you decided to edit that out of your hero worship?”</p><p>“I confronted Master Skywalker on your behalf! I fought him to the ground for you! And then, I made him tell me what he did, so don’t accuse me of blind loyalty. And I <i>know</i> he tried to make amends before he died.”</p><p>“Amends,” he spat. “Never once has anyone I loved tried to make amends with me. Not even you! I held my hand out to you and you went for your saber! <i>Never</i> has anyone loved me like I loved them. And with my grandfather’s guidance I am turning every scrap of love in my heart to hatred, and it will give me the strength to crush your pathetic Resistance. <i>That</i> is why I am here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are deluding yourself, Ben Solo!” A hushed exclamation came up from the crowd of Ewoks, but Rey plunged on. “ I saw what your father did before he died! And every time I go out on a mission, your mother says to me, ‘if you see my son, bring him home.’ She asked me again when we spoke a few hours ago!”</p><p>The crowd burst into an uproar, overwhelming anything Rey or Kylo might have had to say next. Kylo looked around at them for the first time, trying to figure out what had made them so upset. No, not upset, excited. They were excited about something, maybe his mother? Chief Kneesaa was banging the butt of her spear on the ground, trying to restore some order. Rey was searching the crowd, too, with a stunned look on her face.  Finally, after several minutes, the uproar was quelled and Kneesaa spoke sharply to Kylo, again in her own language.</p><p>“What did she say to me?” Kylo huffed to Rey, who had advanced toward the Chief’s chair and was speaking quietly to her.</p><p>Rey turned and looked at him before she spoke. “She asked whether your name was really Ben Solo.”</p><p>“I no longer answer to that name.” He replied haughtily.</p><p>Rey spoke with the chief again, and a gasp came over the crowd. Kylo didn’t get the full translation,  but he hardly needed it because the words “maataa” and “Princess Leia” didn’t leave him much room for confusion.  He set his jaw and turned his head away, refusing to acknowledge his mother’s name, when the entire assemblage rushed him, cheering and hugging and almost bowling him off his feet.  They were chanting something over and over in their native language.</p><p>“What the kriff is happening!” Kylo was starting to stumble from the sheer weight of Ewoks pressing joyfully against him.</p><p>“Kylo,” Rey asked, confused. “What do they mean, ‘welcome home, Ben Solo, lost son of Bright Tree Village?!’”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>la la la I can't hear you, story that keeps trying to turn from a comedy of errors into an adventure. *sticks fingers in ears*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a word from Chief Kneesaa, Kylo and Rey were ushered out to a different hut, this one more furnished and larger than the last. There were little chairs around the hearth, though neither one of them could sit in them. Windows on all sides allowed for fresh air to circulate, but they were shuttered for the night. A leather curtain separated an area at the back of the room, presumably where the sleeping quarters were located.  Chaamaa also mentioned that there was a cistern located below, so water could be brought in more easily for Kylo’s medication. Most importantly for Kylo, the ceilings were high enough for him to stand comfortably and his hands were released from their bindings.</p><p>Almost as soon as they had arrived, Chaamaa bustled off again, saying she had to go get the additional medical supplies she had complained about. She told Kylo to rest, but he was too confused and agitated to lie down. He sat on the large sleeping platform and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes against the headache that had come roaring back when he’d tried to summon his lightsaber. Rey paced the floor in front of the pallet, her entire body radiating tension.</p><p>“So you really don’t know what they were talking about?” Rey repeated.</p><p>“For the hundredth time, no. I’ve never been here before, and your pacing is making me dizzy. Dizzier,” he amended.</p><p>“Your mother can clear this up; I’m calling her.” Rey reached for her comm.</p><p>“If I have to talk to my mother now I will definitely throw up.”</p><p>Rey scoffed. “Quit being so dramatic.”</p><p>“Relax, it’s not like this is a bad thing. It got us an upgrade in accommodations.”</p><p>“It got <i>you</i> an upgrade. I still don’t know where I’m supposed to be staying.”</p><p>“Why are you still here anyway? You’re free to leave. I would think you’d be scurrying right back to the Resistance with directions to where they can come capture me.”</p><p>Rey paused in her pacing and looked at Kylo, sprawled on the pallet with his long legs in front of him, eyes closed against the pain of his headache. His diminished state cooled her anger a bit.  “Look, Chaamaa’s back; I’m going to help her,”  she said, to diffuse the situation.</p><p>In the main room of the new dwelling, Rey listened to Chaamaa’s instructions as she got set up to make more medicine for Kylo. The Ewok healer was skilled, explaining all the herbs she was using and what they did, how to prepare them, and what problems to watch for. Chaamaa wanted to examine Kylo again, so Rey briefly put her head around the curtain.</p><p>“Kylo, Chaamaa wants to examine you and bring you more medicine.” Her voice was kinder than he expected. Were regular people this confused about emotions all the time? Usually, feeling others’ emotions was like breathing. He missed his control of the Force like a limb.</p><p>Chaamaa went through her routine much as before, checking his wound and his pupils, asking him to do a few things with his eyes. Then she bustled back into the other room to finish with the medicines. </p><p>Rey called out to her. “Uhm, Chaamaa, I was wondering if you could answer something for me.” Chaamaa made a sound of acknowledgement, coming back into the sleeping space.</p><p>“This is the first time I’ve met Ewoks in person, so I might have gotten it wrong, everything that happened before the Chief, but… what did they mean, “welcome home Ben Solo, lost son of Bright Tree Village?”</p><p>“It’s very simple,” Chaamaa replied in her own tongue. “Ben Solo’s parents were accepted as Ewoks of Bright Tree Village, so Ben Solo is an Ewok of Bright Tree Village.”</p><p>Kylo heard his birth name and focused on them again, just as Rey burst out into giggles.</p><p>“What?” He asked helplessly. Rey ignored him and spoke to Chaamaa again in Ewokese.</p><p>“Kylo Ren, The Supreme Leader, is an Ewok?! He’s much too tall!” Now Chaamaa was laughing too.</p><p>“Rey!” Kylo barked, “what’s so funny?”</p><p>Now she was doubled over, gasping with laughter. “And… and he’s much too grumpy!” </p><p>“For Force’s sake what is so funny, Rey?!” </p><p>“Ben!” She gasped, barely able to choke words out between fits of laughter. “Ben! You’re an Ewok!” She dissolved into giggles again, Chaamaa snickering right along. </p><p>“Stop this,” he tried for his usual commanding sternness, but that had no effect on Rey anyway. Kylo scowled at the Ewok, making a shooing motion. “You, go. Go now.” To his relief she did, shouting something about the tea. </p><p>Kylo turned to Rey, face grave. He waited for her to stop laughing, but it just wasn’t happening. Every time she looked at him, trying to pull herself together, she just burst into fits of laughter again.</p><p>When it finally seemed like Rey had mastered herself, at least a little, he spoke. “Would you care to enlighten me?” He asked, his voice grave.</p><p>Rey repeated Chaamaa’s explanation to Kylo. “That’s pretty much all she said! Your parents were accepted as Ewoks of this village so you’re an Ewok too!” She wiped a tear from her eye and tried to compose herself against the hysterics that were threatening to spill out.</p><p>“I am not an Ewok.” His voice was irritated and his scowl was in full force. “I’m much too tall to be an Ewok.”</p><p>Rey actually screamed with laughter. “That’s what I said!” She continued howling, gasping for air, Kylo growing all the more irritated. This day really could not be believed.</p><p>“How…” she gasped, “how much time do you have to spend shaving to look like this?!” She waved a hand up and down to indicate his comparatively hairless body.</p><p>“That is enough!” He snapped. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she murmured, finally schooling her features. “I shouldn’t have laughed so much. It’s just really funny.” She cut of a snort at the last moment.</p><p>“It really isn’t! Some primitive tribal culture’s customs have no bearing on my species. It’s insulting.” He clenched his crossed his arms and turned his head away.</p><p>Rey, abruptly solemn, said, “I wouldn’t want to offend them, if I were you. Ewok or not, they don’t trust you enough to give you your lightsaber back. Family is very important to them, and if you rejected their values, it could be a problem for you.”</p><p>It worsened his already bad mood, but Kylo knew she was right. The Ewoks hadn’t liked him at all until they’d found out who his parents were. If he wanted his lightsaber back, he’d have to play by their rules, at least until his head stopped spinning and he had some control of the Force back.</p><p>Rey seemed to take pity on him. “Chaamaa said they’re going to bring us food. Why don’t you rest until then?” She passed him a somewhat smaller dose of the tea than he’d taken earlier. “This shouldn’t knock you out all the way, but it might help your headache.”</p><p>“Fine,” he said, downing the tea. His head really was clanging. </p><p>It wasn’t long before a group of Ewoks arrived bearing baskets of fruits and wooden platters of roasted meat. There seemed to be quite a few of them, but he supposed it was good that they’d revised upward the amount of sustenance he required. Most of them left quickly, but one Ewok remained and turned to Rey. She was a little surprised to hear him speak Basic, but she guessed that it was for Kylo’s benefit.</p><p>“Is there anything else you need, Empress?”</p><p>“Oh, <i>please</i> don’t call me ‘Empress; ‘Rey’ is fine. Kylo was just being… Kylo… about that. But yes, I was wondering if someone could show me to my quarters after we eat.”</p><p>The Ewok was aghast. “Oh no! You must stay here with his highness! It would be unseemly for you to abandon him in his illness! You must set aside your trivial squabbles and care for Ben Solo as he recovers. It’s only right that families do this.”</p><p>Rey blushed deeply, waving her arms in horror. “Oh, no no no. I think you misunderstand. We’re not related.”</p><p>The Ewok looked at her as skeptically as his furry face would allow. “He called you his Empress. And he spoke of your love. You were sent as an emissary by his mother. Love, shared responsibility, strong family ties, all these things are sacred parts of a family bond.”</p><p>Rey gaped. “But I was swinging a lightsaber at him just a few hours ago!”</p><p>Now he managed to make his cheery little Ewok face look stern. “Many of your customs are strange to us. Ben Solo’s parents fought all the time, with each other and with the Empire, and their bond was strong. Ben Solo’s uncle fought his grandfather with lightsabers above this very moon. You may have a strange way of showing it, but you two are family, and he’s an Ewok, and Ewok families stay together.” He finished this lecture with a little nod of his chin that brooked no refusal.</p><p>While Rey was spluttering, trying to come up with a reply, she heard Kylo’s amused voice from the doorway, where he had drifted during the argument.</p><p>“Better do what the Ewok says, sweetheart,” he drawled. “Wasn’t it you who said we should respect their customs? Especially if, as an emissary, you need to stay on their good side.”</p><p>With a look in her eyes that promised there would be lightsabers in the future, Rey relented.</p><p>“Fine,” she ground out. She turned back to the anonymous Ewok. “I would like to speak to Chief Kneesaa tomorrow morning. As early as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, Empress.” He completely ignored her look of dire warning. “I will speak to the Chief and come alert you when she is ready.”</p><p>“That will be all,” she replied, icily, turning her back on the Ewok, dismissing him as regally as any queen. And if that Ewok muttered “humans…” in a deprecating manner on his way out, well, she had bigger Ewoks to fry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess nobody ever warned Rey about gloating...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, Rey can't really stay mad at Kylo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” Rey spat, after the Ewok had left.</p><p>“They do say that turnabout is fair play. You were all for my status as an Ewok when it amused you.” He got up slowly, leaving sleeping chamber and sitting down by the food. “You should eat, Empress.”</p><p>“This isn’t funny, you know,” she seethed, plopping down next to him to heap her plate with food. “And would you please just stop with the karking “Empress” banthashit? It’s caused enough trouble already.”</p><p>Kylo laughed a little to himself, thinking that she was never too angry to eat. “Look, we both have things we want. I need to recover and get my lightsaber back. You obviously have something you need, otherwise you would have bolted rather than stay here with me.”<br/>She glared at him. “And?”</p><p>“And, as you so astutely pointed out, we need to respect Ewok customs to get what we need.” He plucked a berry off his plate and ate it, making a face. “So I’ll act like a good, family-oriented Ewok, and you act like a good Empress, and within a few days we’ll both be able to leave and we’ll never have to think of this wretched place again.”</p><p>“But you will,” Rey protested.  “You were here because Vader died here. If you’ve been here once I’d bet you’ve been here before. You have to promise me you won’t do anything to the Ewoks because you’re embarrassed.”</p><p>He sighed. “Fine, I won’t exterminate the Ewoks or destroy their village. But will you do something for me?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “It depends…”</p><p>“Can you refrain from alerting my mother to my presence here? I’m assuming I’d be in binders now if you already had.”</p><p>She spoke quietly, her anger suddenly gone.  “You know I don’t want to see you in binders, Ben.”</p><p>Kylo sighed, suddenly even more tired than he already was. “No, that’s too… impersonal for us, isn’t it?” </p><p>“It’s always been personal with us,” she whispered. She thought back to that interrogation room, where they’d found themselves trading secret truths. </p><p>“Ever since I laid eyes on you,” he murmured back. She looked at him sharply but didn’t reply.</p><p>They lapsed into silence for a while while Rey finished her food and Kylo continued to pick at his. Rey brushed off her hands and stood. “Why don’t you go to bed? I’m going to make some more of your medication in case you need it overnight.”</p><p>Kylo stood, too, weariness drawn in the lines of his body. He lingered for a moment, body angled toward the sleeping area. “Thank you, Rey. For not alerting my mother.” He stood, an awkward tension swirling thick around him. “I… shouldn’t have teased you. You’re uncomfortable, and that’s never how I wanted it.”</p><p>Rey paused in picking up the water bucket, not meeting his eyes. “Don’t even think of offering me the bed. You’re nursing a bad concussion and the last thing you need is to sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to sleep on the ground because I shot my mouth off,” he argued back.</p><p>She looked up at him, bemused. “I’ve slept on far worse than a clean floor, Kylo.”</p><p>“I know, but…” he faltered, then gave up. “I can share if you can. I know how to keep my hands to myself.”</p><p>“Fine, if it will get you to stop arguing with me and go lie down. You need to rest.”</p><p>“Ok. Good night, Rey.”</p><p>“Good night, Kylo. Don’t forget to finish the tea Chaamaa made.” He nodded and disappeared behind the curtain.</p><p>Rey stayed up late, supposedly making tea but also just staring into the fire and thinking. She didn’t feel unsafe here with Kylo; she knew he wouldn’t do anything so dishonorable as stick a knife in her ribs. No, they would settle things with words or with lightsabers, nothing in between. She dawdled while she worked, drawing out the preparation of the tea for as long as she could. Then she cleaned up the hut, which only took a few moments, because it wasn’t very large or very messy. She didn’t dread what she was about to do, but she was wary of it. Though things often came to blows between her and Kylo, there was always an undercurrent of longing, a sadness that each could not abide the other’s choices. Being close to him, while her chest strained with that empty ache… it was dangerous and they both knew it.</p><p>After a while, Rey had to admit that there was nothing left to do but go to bed. She crept quietly into the sleeping area, not wanting to wake Kylo if she could help it. She toed off her boots, unholstered her blaster, then unfastened her utility belt and set it down gently next to the bed. It made a soft thumping sound, reminding her of the violence they’d unleashed on each other in the past.  Her draped scarves and arm wraps came next, and she folded them hastily, feeling a little exposed. She pushed the thoughts of vulnerability and violence aside, took a steadying breath, then cautiously peeled back the blanket, exposing Kylo Ren’s pale, muscular back. There was nothing for it but to climb in. Sensing her presence, Kylo shifted silently toward the wall, giving Rey some space. </p><p>She laid stiffly on her back for a moment, breathing through her teeth and seriously considering just going back into the other room to lie down in front of the fire when she heard Kylo’s voice, deep and soft in the dark.</p><p>“Rey, don’t.” He half-turned toward her. His words were mushy, spilling out of his soft mouth in a haze of sleep, injury, and medication. “It’s ok. You’re ok.”</p><p>Rey let out a breath, feeling his words unwind her tension. “Go back to sleep, Kylo. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>Kylo sank back onto his side and sighed. When he replied, his voice was sad in that puppy-dog way that shouldn’t be possible from such a large and volatile man. “You used to call me Ben.”</p><p>“Ben, then. Good night.”</p><p>He didn’t reply, and soon they were both asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is a little short and transitional but I promise it sets the next chapter up  and I think you'll like it.   I'll try to  have it up for you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo awoke from the kind of deep, dreamless sleep he’d rarely enjoyed as an adult. The pile of Ewok pelts (as he’d decided to think of them) was surprisingly comfortable, and he assumed his concussion and the medicine he’d been given for it contributed to his rest. He lay there for a moment, considering his state of health. His head still hurt and his limbs felt heavy.  The little healer had said he should expect to feel groggy until his brain started to recover a bit, so that wasn’t unexpected. What did bother him was the unresponsiveness of the Force. Normally, its currents flowed over and around him, bringing insight, warning of danger, and most pleasantly, connecting him to Rey. But every time he tried to reach out it was like trying to grab a fistful of soup. It just poured through his fingers, never seeming to catch, never letting him grab hold of it and use it.</p><p>Skywalker had taught the traditional Jedi methods, at least as much as he was able to reconstruct them after the Great Purge destroyed the Jedi order. His first formal lessons were about the aspect of Control: sensing the Force, feeling it flow through everything, connecting him to everything else. Now, comfortable and rested, he reached out in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Things were still remote and fuzzy, but he felt a soft warmth nearby, bathing him in contentment. His normal instinct was to push further, seek what was around him. Sense. Alter. But he was so tired, and this nearby presence was so gentle, so good, he couldn’t do anything but surrender to it.</p><p>Rey awoke some time later to a pleasant wash of contentedness from Kylo; something she’d never felt from him before. It was almost… cozy. And <i>she</i> was cozy too, wrapped up in a sort of bubble of happiness, not just his but also her own. Their connection had always been intense; hope filtered through desperation, acceptance tinged with possession. These soft feelings coming from him did something to her, knowing they were always in there and now feeling them come to the fore. Starved as she had been for comfort her whole life, she couldn’t make herself move, not just yet. </p><p>When she opened her eyes, it was still dim in the sleeping chamber of their hut, and quiet, with soft sounds of wind and leaves and distant birds beyond. Her eyes drifted shut again and she rubbed her cheek against the silky surface it was pressed against, humming with contentment. It was smooth, and soft to the touch but firm beneath, and it smelled like sun on pine needles and ripe, waving grasses. She let her eyes drift open again and waited for the world to come into focus. </p><p>That was when reality came crashing in. </p><p>She was snuggled up to Kylo’s naked back, her cheek plastered between his shoulder blades while her nose shamelessly drank in the scent of his skin. Even worse, her arm was draped over his waist and his hand cradled hers tenderly to his chest. With a gasp, she realized she could feel every inch of her body pressed to his, not just her cheek and arm, but her breasts pressing against his back, her center humming where it curved around his muscular behind, her legs tangled in his, levering against them to pull her body closer to his.</p><p>Her sound of surprise must have startled Kylo, because he jerked a little bit, unconsciously clutching her hand closer to his chest. The vulnerability of it cracked her heart open some more,  and she took a deep breath to steady herself. Unfortunately, her face was still pressed up against his back and she got another huge gulp of his intoxicating scent. She had to get out of here before things got more out of hand. She levered up on her free elbow to look down at him.</p><p>“Kylo,” she whispered. He didn’t stir; she tried again. “Kylo.” Again, nothing. She hesitated for a moment, then tried “Ben.” Immediately, he was awake with all his attention on her, just like the first time she’d called him by his own name, in the turbolift on the <i>Supremacy</i>. And like that first time, his gaze was soft, no longer trying to taunt or intimidate her with his usual intense scrutiny.</p><p>“Rey,” he murmured, voice still sleepy. “You’re really here…” Quickly, he seemed to notice the position they were in. “Oh, I, uh…” he stammered, his eyes flying open.</p><p>“It’s ok, Ben, but I need my arm back. I need to visit the ‘fresher…uh… bucket.” </p><p>Kylo opened his mouth to reply but just then the Basic-speaking Ewok pushed back the curtain to the sleeping area without so much as knocking on the doorpost.</p><p>“Good morning, Rey and Ben Solo!” Rey scrambled off of Ben and turned to face the Ewok. She narrowed her eyes at the intruder, wondering if he had purposely failed to make that little pause after “Rey” that would have indicated she and Ben did <i>not</i> share his last name, or whether it was a consequence of his accent. Ben didn’t seem to notice, though he did roll onto his other side to face the door.</p><p>“You could knock, you know,” she said, a little petulantly.</p><p>“Ewoks do not knock when visiting,” he said, somewhat disdainfully.  “Family always welcomes family into their homes, and Ben Solo’s parents were Ewoks of Bright Tree Village…”</p><p>“So Ben Solo is an Ewok of Bright Tree Village. Yes, I remember. Well, humans are accustomed to some privacy,” she scolded.</p><p>“If you are embarrassed because you were attempting to procreate, you need not be. Ewoks are not ashamed of such things.” </p><p>Now <i>that</i> Kylo did hear -and he was back to being ‘Kylo’ in Rey’s graces for snorting a laugh at it.</p><p>“Kylo!” She whisper-shouted at him, restraining herself from thumping the injured man on the arm. She whipped her head back to the Ewok. “What do you want, uh…” she trailed off, fishing for his name.</p><p>“Werpeng Feddak, I am a cousin of your husband’s through his parents’ adoption.” So he <i>did</i> think they were married. Just great. “When Chief Chirpa accepted them into the tribe, by custom they became his children. Chief Chirpa was my uncle.”</p><p>“Werpeng. Right,” Rey took a steadying breath. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Chief Kneesaa requests your presence, Rey Solo, regarding your message from Princess Leia. Someone will be bringing food shortly, and Chaamaa will return to examine Ben Solo.”</p><p>“Thank you,  Werpeng. Now, privacy?” </p><p>“Of course, of course, every royal line needs its scion! I’ll leave you to it.” </p><p>Werpeng was waddling out the door even before Rey let out a growl of frustration and shouted “out!” Her fists clenching at her sides. She was still panting with rage when she felt Kylo’s big hand land gently on her thigh.</p><p>“What?!” She demanded, scooting away from his touch. </p><p>He tried to sit up, but laid back again, wincing. “If you get me my comm from my ship, I’ll call for an evac. It’s my fault this has all gotten out of hand. I’ll leave you to do whatever you’re here for in peace.”</p><p>Rey looked at him with concern. “You shouldn’t have to leave without your lightsaber.  Since I built my own… I know what it feels like, having one that you made.”</p><p>He gave her a long, somewhat vacant look. “Right. Lightsaber.” </p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready to be moved? I mean, you can barely lift your head yet, and if you forgot about your lightsaber…”</p><p>He closed his eyes and turned his head away. “I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. Quite to the contrary, actually. Regardless, it’s more than time for me to leave.” </p><p>Rey could feel him throwing up walls around his heart. She hated it.</p><p>“I’m not uncomfortable with you, Ben. But if you didn’t want me to be, why did you say all those things?” </p><p>He could hear tears threatening behind her voice. Why was he always making her cry? He had to fix this. “I’ve never lied to you, Rey.” He almost whispered, his hand creeping tentatively toward hers.</p><p>She turned her face away, remembering some of the things he’d said to her. </p><p>
  <i>”My offer still awaits your acceptance.” </i>
</p><p><i>“I’m hurt.”</i> </p><p>“I just didn’t say all those things I meant in the best way,” he finished, voice almost gone.</p><p>“In the best way,” she echoed, disbelieving. “I just wish someone would actually listen to what <i>I’m</i> saying.” She stood up and started re-draping her wraps and strapping her utility belt back on. “It would probably help if <i>you said something to them, you know.”</i></p><p>
 Ben was silent for a long moment, looking at her from his place on the bed. She figured he was zoning out again, and went to put her boots on. “I’m going to see Chief Kneesaa. I’ll see what I can do about your lightsaber. Please go easy on Chaamaa.”
</p><p>
 He nodded a little absently and his eyes slipped shut. As Rey left their hut, she felt a tiny splinter of a terrible, desolate loneliness, gone as soon as she noticed it. Shaking her head to clear it, she set off to see the Chief.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the ol' Ewok cock-block.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo was right about one thing, Rey thought as she left the hut, she had a job to do for the Resistance and she needed to do it. She never <i>liked</i> to skip meals -though she was more than capable of enduring it- so she was pleased to see an Ewok approaching with a large tray of food. She muttered a morning greeting and plucked a few pieces of fruit and a bread-like thing from the tray, stepping aside to let them bring the tray to Kylo. <br/>It really was beautiful here, she thought, looking out over the bridges, huts, and elaborate mechanical devices that allowed a whole village to function hundreds of feet off the forest floor.  The breeze was cool at this elevation, scented with the resins of the trees and alive with birdsong.  Meditatively,  she bit into a piece of fruit.  Kylo (Ben?) hadn’t been this open with her since that whole mess on the <i>Supremacy</i> and on Crait had blown their whole relationship, such as it was, to pieces. They’d shut each other out for so long after she’d slammed the <i>Falcon’s</i> ramp on him. Sometimes she’d feel that strange, empty feeling that preceded their connections and turn around to catch a glimpse of him, but their eyes never held one another’s for long. Too many hurt feelings on both sides. </p><p>But she’d forgotten how tender he could be under his monster costume, how he had this strange, spiky sort of sympathy, seeing the ugly parts of her because he shared them. He was really lousy with words (and decisions) when the chips were down, though.</p><p>Rey shook her head to clear it, blinking down at the pit of the fruit she’d devoured without tasting. She was doing it again. <i>Get the job done,</i> she thought to herself.  <i>Navel-gaze later.</i> A small, rebellious part of her brain supplied that she’d yet to gaze upon Ben’s (Kylo’s?) navel and considering the rest of him, it was probably worth a look.</p><p>“Stop,” she said out loud, startling a passing Ewok. “Uh, not you,” she added, in Ewokese. “Get it together,” she muttered again.</p><p>The walk to Chief Kneesaa’s hut wasn’t a long one, and Rey was relieved to be back on task. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and then entered the Chief’s presence, bowing her head respectfully.</p><p>‘I bring greetings from General Organa, Princess Leia of Alderaan to Chief Kneesaa of Bright Tree Village.”</p><p>“Welcome, Rey of the Resistance. It has been many years since the Princess has returned to her home village. She is greatly missed.”</p><p>“She begs your forgiveness for her absence, and seeks a favor.”</p><p>“Why send you, Jedi? Why not make the journey and reunite with her kin here at Bright Tree Village?”</p><p>“The General is not well. The Resistance was pursued by the First Order from its base on D’Qar and took heavy losses. During the battle, the bridge of the cruiser <i>Raddus</i>,  was destroyed; Leia was on that bridge, with many others. By use of the Force, she was able to make it to an airlock, but her health was badly damaged. She cannot travel.”</p><p>Kneesaa sat back in her chair, making a little whuffing noise -of concern, awe, Rey couldn’t tell.  “Her long absence is forgiven, of course. I understand that she has worked tirelessly to make the galaxy safe. What does the Princess need from me?”</p><p>“Starkiller base was destroyed, but not before the First Order developed planet-killing technology that can fit in a dreadnaught. The General needs critical intelligence on the locations of these dreadnoughts so the Resistance can destroy them. This intelligence is stored in the First Order’s archives, which are heavily guarded and strongly encrypted. The General has sent me here to ask for your slicer.”</p><p>“Why not hire a slicer on any one of the holonet’s dark channels?”</p><p>“The Resistance has been betrayed by unscrupulous slicers before. As well you know, the family ties between the Princess and Bright Tree Village are sacred. She cannot trust anyone else. She needs Peekpa.”</p><p>“I appreciate that the Princess sent you to speak to me before asking Peekpa herself. If Ewoks become involved in this conflict, we might all be put at risk.”</p><p>“The General knows the danger of collective punishment too well, Chief. Nevertheless, she begs your assistance.” The Chief nodded gravely.</p><p>“I will need time to consult with my advisors and to make a decision. You will stay here, of course, as you are also family to us, now.”</p><p>“About that… I think there’s been a misunderstanding. Kylo and I are not married. I’m not even sure I’d call us friends.”</p><p>Chief Kneesaa looked at her for a long moment. “The Princess needs Peekpa of Bright Tree Village; Bright Tree Village needs its lost son back. If you can help return Ben Solo to us, the elders would look more favorably on your request.”</p><p>Rey wanted to argue, but she knew it wasn’t worth it. She’d made it through last night without any major incidents, and if it came down to blows with Kylo,  she was the one with the lightsaber.  “Thank you, Chief Kneesaa. I will await your decision.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh what is this, a little baby plot? I'm almost embarrassed. Back to tormenting our babies next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo had to admit that Rey might be right. The healer -what had Rey called her? Chaamaa?- had come to make him more medicine and that had only allowed him to sit upright long enough to take sustenance before his head was splitting again. The food that the nameless Ewok had brought was good, though. Sated on fruit and bread and little boiled eggs he was embarrassed to find that he was sleepy again. </p><p>Laying down on the pallet, he snuggled into the furs and let his eyes drift shut. Immediately, his nose was met with the soft smell of Rey’s hair, chasing his headache back a bit. He couldn’t believe she’d actually <i>touched</i> him; his skin was alive with it. After almost a year of stony silence or fleeting, awkward glimpses courtesy of the Force, his senses were filled with Rey. His brain might have been scrambled by a rock, but his body knew what it wanted, and with her so close… well he was just glad to have been the improbable little spoon in that mercifully-less-awkward-than-it-could-have-been morning wood scenario.  Just thinking about the <i>feel</i> of her made him achingly hard. His hand was meandering downward to do something about it when he suddenly jerked it away.  He <i>had</i> to get himself under control. This was no time to let his guard down just for a nice, relaxing yank. He was half misplaced son, half prisoner in a village of pocket-sized Wookiees armed with extremely accurate rocks. Worse, his critically important communion with Lord Vader had gone completely sideways when Rey had arrived. Instead of the cold resolve he was used to drawing from the dark side, he was being <i>nice</i> to her, and (he shuddered) <i>snuggling.</i> Hux was probably sitting on his throne by now, issuing bounties on his head. He needed to get ahold of himself <i>-not like that!-</i> and decamp from this incredible farce just as soon as he could program a navicomp without flying through a star at hyperspeed. But first, he needed his lightsaber.</p><p>Bracing on an arm,  Kylo pushed up to a sitting position. The room swam, and his head ached from it,  but he hadn’t survived all those years as Snoke’s apprentice by taking to his bed every time he felt a little off. Gritting his teeth, he maneuvered to the edge of the bed and slowly pushed to standing. Nausea threatened again but he managed to keep his breakfast down.  Getting outside wasn’t a challenge -presumably his Ewok-ness granted him a measure of freedom- but <i>being</i> outside was excruciating. The daylight, even filtered through the leaves of the trees, drove directly into his brain like a spike. He gritted his teeth and forged on.</p><p>As he stumbled around the village, crossing bridges and skirting huts at random, he considered that he could have perhaps planned this better. He had no idea where his lightsaber might be, and he <i>had</i> to find it; that little Chief looked ruthless enough to throw it in a lake without thinking twice. What he needed was some intelligence. Maybe he could -he grimaced- <i>be nice</i> to the Ewoks and one of them would let something about his lightsaber slip. Groaning, he sat heavily onto the walkway, his back sliding down the trunk of a tree and scouring his face in defeat. He could hear Rey disparaging his strategic skills already. Hiding his eyes helped with the headache, though, so he dropped his head to his knees for a moment, telling himself he was just regrouping. After a few moments’ repose, he heard an Ewok approach, then speak.</p><p>“Ben Solo,” the Ewok said. The voice came from slightly below his eye level, even when he was sitting down, and it was both creaky with age and mischievous, almost playful.</p><p>“What,” Kylo mumbled sullenly, not lifting his head. </p><p>“You finally made it.” The Ewok groaned, settling his body next to Kylo on the walkway. “I told your parents that they should have brought you home, that you needed your tribe,  but they never listened. There was always a bill on the floor of the Senate, or a cargo that needed moving in the Tapani Sector, or an uprising in the mid-rim… so many excuses.”</p><p>Kylo scoffed, surprised, and lifted his head to look at the Ewok. “You just summarized my childhood very succinctly.” What was happening?</p><p>“They meant well. Chewbacca said they didn’t want you around all that ‘Vader stuff.’” The Ewok waved his arms to indicate the quote. “Your father let on that you were a bit of a difficult child,” Kylo scoffed a humorless laugh again, “but they both acted like they had no people to help them with that. ‘Bring him to the village,’ I said, ‘let the shaman chant over him. We’ll sleep out in the forest and when the Rakazzak beast comes to devour us in the night, we shall slay it together, and he’ll know he is strong enough to face any challenge with his family by his side.’” The Ewok shook his head sadly and lapsed into silence.</p><p>Kylo’s curiosity got the best of him, and though he tried to maintain his customary scowl, his voice came out with more than a little wonder in it. “Who <i>are</i> you?”</p><p>The Ewok made a little purring sound. “My name is Wicket. I found your mother out in the forest and brought her to the village, all those years ago. She gave me this hat.” He knocked his knuckles on the very battered and overlarge Rebel ground force helmet he was wearing.</p><p>“She gave you… a hat?” Kylo echoed weakly. Sure enough, ‘Organa, Leia’ was barely legible on one side, the paint scratched almost to oblivion.</p><p>“Yes, and I’ve worn it into battle ever since. ‘Hat’ was my first word in Basic, incidentally. A very useful word.” Now Kylo’s mouth was hanging open in bewilderment. “What are you doing out of bed, anyway? Chaamaa told the council you would need to rest for the better part of two standard weeks.”</p><p>“I was just… looking around…” Kylo lied, poorly. He felt Wicket’s little eyes assessing him. </p><p>“Hmm, well…” Clearly this Wicket was not convinced. “I won’t tell you what to do, aaaand I see someone coming who will, so I’m not going to worry about it.”</p><p>“What?” Kylo turned his head gingerly, eyes eventually lighting upon an approaching blur,  which shortly resolved into Rey. As she got closer, he felt a little ominous cloud coming along with her. </p><p>“Kriff,” he swore gently.  Wicket snickered.</p><p>Rey finally reached the pair, a thunderous scowl on her face that put Kylo’s own attempt to shame. “What are you doing out of bed?!” She demanded harshly. Kylo flinched and drew in a breath to make an excuse, but to his shock, Wicket came to his rescue. </p><p>“I was just showing Ben Solo around. I wanted him to get to know his home village, but you’re right; he should be resting.”  </p><p>Rey subsided somewhat, but her eyes remained narrow with skepticism. </p><p>Wicket patted Kylo on the arm, then made to stand up, bringing him only somewhat closer to Kylo’s eye level. “I’ll come visit you soon, Ben Solo. You let me know when you’re ready to slay that Rakazzak beast.”</p><p>Kylo made some noises of bewildered agreement and Wicket ambled off with a cheerful farewell. Kylo braced himself for an earful, then raised his eyes to Rey, who was still looking at him incisively. Neither spoke for a long moment, then Rey extended her hand.  His mouth dropped open. This was the last thing he expected from her after being caught wandering the village.</p><p>“Come on, then,” she urged. “Let’s get you back to bed.”</p><p>Kylo swallowed heavily, looking back and forth between her eyes and her hand. </p><p>“Oh come off it, I’m offering to help you get up, not rule the galaxy,” she snapped, but didn’t withdraw her hand.</p><p>“Right. Of course,” Kylo cursed himself for that clumsy reply, but reached out to take Rey’s hand. </p><p>Rey’s fingers were cool, a welcome contrast to his embarrassingly clammy skin. They stood there like that for a moment that seemed both fleeting and eternal, hands lightly touching. Then, all at once, Rey shook her head as if to clear it, tightening her grip and pulling Kylo easily to his feet. To his embarrassment, the world lurched heavily, and his stomach with it. He let out a truly pathetic groan, clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to steady himself.</p><p>Before he knew what was happening, Rey came under his arm, bracing him across her shoulders and putting her own arm around his waist.  </p><p>“Easy,” she murmured gently. Kylo groaned again, whether it was from the dizziness or the feel of Rey’s body pressed against his own, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>Rey waited a few moments until Kylo’s wobbling subsided,  then she started walking him back to their hut.</p><p>“I can take it from here,” Kylo tried to protest.</p><p>“If you say so,” Rey replied, simply, stepping away.</p><p>Of course, Kylo only made it a few steps before stumbling heavily into one of the  Ewok-height railings. Before he could pitch head-first over the side of the walkway, Rey grabbed him by the arm and hauled him upright. She gave him a look that said “you were saying?” Though fortunately for his already-shattered pride she refrained from actually saying that.</p><p>“I really need to look into overhauling the safety rail regulations in this galaxy,” Kylo muttered with affronted dignity. He felt Rey roll her eyes.</p><p>“Let’s get you home. I’d tell you you need to rest, but you’re clearly sick of hearing it from me.”</p><p>He paused for a long moment, suddenly deeply weary. “You always were better at knowing when I was screwing something up than I was.”</p><p>She didn’t reply right awat, just looked at him. He sensed that she was warring with herself, but the Force was still so useless to him that he had no further clue what she was thinking. Finally, she said,  “I’m going to hold you to that sentiment, you know.” Even he could tell there was something off about her reply.</p><p>“That’s kind of what I was talking about, you know, after…” He trailed off, and Rey didn’t say anything this time, and he let it drop.</p><p>Kylo couldn’t really tell where they were going, but soon enough Rey was leading him into a doorway, which revealed the interior of their hut. Kylo was exhausted,  and embarrassed that he was exhausted, and he couldn’t tell if he was nauseous or hungry or both. He wanted to be angry that he was so diminished, and he felt sort of strange in his chest -was he… sad? No, it was probably just a different kind of angry. Yes, definitely that-  but he was also just too tired to do anything about it. What he needed was a nap, then maybe he could get himself vertical enough to look for his lightsaber. Everything depended on that lightsaber; feelings were irrelevant.</p><p>“I’m going to take a nap,” Kylo mumbled to Rey, shuffling toward the bed. He sat down heavily on the edge of the pallet and didn’t move for a long moment, staring at his feet. Rey watched him.</p><p>“You forgot how to take your boots off, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I know <i>how</i> to take them off,” he retorted, “they’re just really far away. I need to prepare myself.”</p><p>Sighing, Rey dropped to her knees in front of him. “Don’t get used to this,” she warned the man gaping above her. She made quick work of the laces, loosened the boots, and pulled them off his feet, setting them to the side of the pallet.  She stood,  making a beckoning motion with both hands.  Kylo continued to look at her with bewilderment.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.  “You had to make me say it out loud.  Arms up,  Kylo.”</p><p>Too stunned to do anything but obey, Kylo lifted his arms and Rey swiftly pulled his sweater over his head. “Thank you,” he replied,  thickly.</p><p>“Well Werpeng was right about one thing:  somebody does need to take care of you, because you’re going to kill yourself if you keep acting like this. But I draw the line at your trousers: whatever you do with them, I don’t want to hear about it. Now go to sleep. Your brain is clearly soup.”</p><p>Dumbfounded,  Kylo watched her go before obediently tucking himself under the Ewok pelts for his nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, someone tell Kylo how to feelings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey wasn’t sure of much anymore,  but she did know that if the Resistance made decisions as slowly as the Ewok council did,  they’d be in even worse shape than they already were.  It had been <i>days</i> since her audience with Chief Kneesaa but they still hadn’t reached a decision. The Chief kept reminding her of the importance of consensus to their decision making process, that the shaman had to undertake certain rituals and observe arcane signs,  but Rey was sure they were dragging their furry little feet over one Ben Solo.</p><p>And speaking of Ben, or Kylo, or whoever he was right now, things were getting downright awkward with him. As if that first morning hadn’t been embarrassing enough, Rey kept finding herself in more and more compromising positions with him every time she opened her eyes. The morning after Kylo’s attempted walkabout,  Rey awoke clutching his arm like a Woolamander in a tree. He said nothing, but gazed down at her silently with his usual solemn, intense look. She quickly excused herself to find breakfast.  Her mood had not been improved by Werpeng, who was beaming at her from one of the little chairs by the fire, chortling, “still at it, then!” And of course the Ewok council still hadn’t come to a conclusion.</p><p>The next morning, Rey found herself snuggled fully under Kylo’s arm, her own arm thrown over his chest, her knee resting on his thigh. She wriggled out of his embrace, telling herself she didn’t feel his arm tighten around her for a second before letting her go. She considered it a lucky escape.</p><p>A few minutes later, though, Kylo found her at the hearth, scooping up some breakfast mush that had been left for them. He sat down next to her.  <i>Too close,</i> the last remaining rational part of her mind screamed, while the rest of it refused to comment or move her body further away from his. She busied herself with fixing him a bowl of mush, too.</p><p>As usual, he didn’t equivocate. “I’m going insane in this hut, Rey.”</p><p>“If I knew that making you nearly behave yourself could drive you to madness I would have tried it a long time ago,” she said tartly. She pushed the bowl into his hands and then followed with a spoon.</p><p>Kylo gobbled up her sharp words and soft coddling. <i>Delicous.</i></p><p>He pressed on. “I’m going for a walk after breakfast.”</p><p>She huffed with irritation. “Would you just listen to Chaamaa for once and stay in the hut? You can barely avoid hurting yourself with your spoon. You’ll do yourself an injury.  Again.”</p><p>With a fleeting smirk, he leaned in. “I’ll fall into despair and wither away if I have to stay in the hut any longer. I’m teetering on the edge, Rey.”</p><p>To Kylo’s utter delight, she shoved him a little bit with her shoulder and grumbled, “you say that like I would mind.”</p><p>“Well if you don’t want to go back to spoon-feeding me my gruel, maybe you should come with me.” Rey looked up at him sharply to see his eyes glinting mischievously. How could such a large, deadly man look like a little boy plotting to filch some sweets? She shook her head briefly to dispel the thought.</p><p>“Are you asking me to go on a walk with you?” She raised her brow skeptically.</p><p>Had she forgotten to retreat after shoving him with her shoulder? Well Kylo wasn’t going to fail to take advantage of that opportunity. He leaned into her arm a bit more, lowering his lips toward her ear and murmuring low, “we’re already sleeping together;  you don’t need to get precious about going on a walk with me.” He relished the full shove she gave him, his greater mass ensuring that she moved herself more than him.</p><p>“We’re not <i>sleeping</i> together,” she spluttered, “we’re just… sleeping. In the same place.” Was that a blush? <i>Adorable.</i></p><p>“Regardless, Empress, I’m going for a walk after breakfast. Join me if you like.”</p><p>“<i>DO NOT</i> start with that ‘Empress’ banthashit again, Kylo!” Now her cheeks were flaming, sending up an answering heat in his body.</p><p>“It’s not banthashit, it’s how you know I’m regaining my faculties.” Kylo was fully leaning into her, his lips brushing the curve of her ear as he spoke. </p><p>“Maybe I should concuss you again to shut you up.” Rey’s voice was losing some of its sharp edge, her neck craning just a bit toward him.</p><p>“So you’ll come on that walk with me?” He grazed behind her ear with his nose, breathing in her scent.</p><p>She outright groaned and then tried to collect herself. “I suppose someone has to keep you from plunging off the walkway when you inevitably pass out and keel over.”</p><p>He didn’t reply, just nudged her once with his nose and turned back to his bowl of mush. Rey inhaled her food, as usual, then stood slanted against the door frame, very obviously waiting for him to get a move on.  He didn’t mind at all that they didn’t get far in their walk; the victory was not in the actual outing, but in the fact of Rey’s company. And if she insisted on taking his arm, grumbling about his “blurrg-headedness” and infirmity the whole time, well, that was just a bonus. He might have been so exhausted that he had to go to bed before dark, but he was ecstatic at Rey’s willing cooperation. Things were just getting better and better.</p><p>For Rey, though, the next morning was the worst morning yet. Even worse than that first morning when she woke up clinging to Kylo’s back. Because with the mixed horror and blinding lust that was becoming a familiar early-morning emotion, Rey realized that she was not, in fact, wrapped around Kylo. No, this was far, far worse. This morning, Kylo was wrapped around <i>her</i>, and he was not nearly as unaffected by their proximity as he’d been pretending to be.</p><p><i>Oh kriff,</i> Rey thought as her body declared full-on war against her mind. She knew that the only way to get out of this was to remain absolutely still until an opportunity for escape presented itself. If Kylo woke up and discovered the position they were in, she knew she couldn’t resist him. But <i>oh gods,</i> her mind was losing that war already, with their bodies nestled together spoon-ways, both tender and seductive. Kylo’s breath was puffing steadily into Rey’s hair, his lips tantalizingly close to her ear again as her head rested on his upper arm. His chest was a solid wall at her back and his arm was thrown over her waist with his fingers splayed below her navel where her shirt had rucked up. Every once in a while, his hand would twitch -she wondered what he was dreaming about- and stroke her skin. She had to bite back a moan every time. </p><p>She tried tell herself that sleeping bodies did what they did regardless of the conscious wishes of their owners. In the cramped and uncomfortable space of the <i>Falcon,</i> she’d seen all kinds of surprising sleeping arrangements: Rose Tico and Kaydel Connix sharing a wadded up jacket as a pillow under the dejarik table; Snap Wexley sleeping on his side while Poe Dameron reclined against his sturdy abdomen; Finn clutching handfuls of Chewie’s fur, even though the man still seemed wary of the Wookiee after the choking incident when they’d first met.</p><p>But Rey knew that this was something else entirely, because against her behind was the undeniable hard heat of Kylo’s erection. <i>Gods,</i> she wanted it. Still, she hesitated, mostly because he’d be such a smug, insufferable prick about it if she gave in. She steeled herself for the moment when he might roll over or stretch or something, ready to flee the bed and the temptation of his eager body. She could do this. She’d denied herself so many times before, going without food or water to get that last piece of salvage she needed. She just needed to be ready. </p><p>What happened instead was Kylo’s sleeping hand strummed lower, just a bit, grazing toward her aching center. Reflexively, she clenched her thighs together, desperate for some friction to ease her now-feverish need. This had the surprise effect of grinding her bottom into Kylo’s eager cock, and then it was all over. </p><p>Groaning, Kylo ground his hips harder into her, his hand suddenly tightening on her hip to hold her with an iron grip. </p><p>“<i>Gods,</i> you feel so good,” he gritted into her ear, fully awake and fully into it in an instant. </p><p>“Kylo…” she gasped, moving her own hips in rhythm with his, squirming with building tension. </p><p>His hand skimmed upward, finding her nipple and giving it a delicious pinch. “That’s it, my good girl,” he purred. “Just like that. Want you nice and wet when I fuck you. I am going to fuck you so good you’ll be sore for a week.” </p><p>“No, you’re not,” Rey gasped back, and Kylo immediately froze, groaning.</p><p>“I’m not?” He whimpered.</p><p>“No.” Kylo groaned but didn’t protest, and Rey twisted in his grip to face him. In a flash, she threw a leg over him and straddled his lap. His hips bucked reflexively as she leaned forward to look him fully in his bewildered face. </p><p>“But…” he began.</p><p>She silenced him with a roll of her hips. “Shh. <i>I’m</i> going to fuck <i>you</i>, Ben. You can play amateur Dom hour when you can walk more than twenty meters unassisted.” Then she whipped her shirt over her head and resumed her previous pace, rocking on top of his cock with the same ardor.</p><p>Kylo groaned with relief. Not only was Rey going to fuck him, she sounded like she was planning on doing it more than once. This was the best day of his life.</p><p>Rey looked at him with a little skeptical scowl, though her hips didn’t slow their pace.  <i>”We’ll see,”</i> she managed to say rather severely, given their position. “But if you give me even a quarter-portion of shit about this you’ll be lucky to walk away with your cock, let alone get it inside me ever again.” He groaned and his eyes rolled back with pleasure. “Now touch me.”</p><p>Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. His hands skimmed up her thighs, briefly resting at her hips to grind her down more firmly into his hard-on before resuming their upward progress, stopping at the edge of the undergarment covering her breasts. He felt around a little helplessly for some sort of clasp, but she surprised him by pulling the whole stretchy band over her head and throwing it heedlessly away.</p><p>Her sweet little breasts were bare to him now, jiggling softly with the movement of their bodies. His hands started their upward progress again, raising goosebumps on her newly-exposed skin. He didn’t think it was possible to be more aroused than he already was, but the sight of her rosy nipples tightening into little hard points almost made him part ways with his dignity inside his pants. He pushed up on his elbows and, thrusting furiously upward against her, sucked one into his mouth.</p><p>Rey moaned his name, which dissolved into a needy moan as she rode him. </p><p>“Come on, Rey, come for me, baby…” he began, but Rey cut him off.</p><p>“Shut up and take your clothes off, Ben.” She ordered, clambering off him to artlessly push her leggings down and off. He had no choice but to comply, the object of his every desire standing in front of him completely naked. Her face and chest were flushed, hair in disarray, and she was looking at him with an impatient scowl and her arms crossed in front of her chest, simultaneously half-undone with pleasure and half annoyed by it. He’d never seen anything hotter.</p><p>Kylo quickly shoved his sleeping pants and undergarments down, kicking them away without regard for where they went. Before he had even laid fully back down, Rey was clambering back on top of him and painting his shaft with the slick heat of her arousal. His brain completely blanked out for a moment, only registering the feeling of Rey on his cock, her skin under his hands, her sweet weight pressing down on him. After a moment, though, she went completely still on top of him. He let out an inarticulate gargle of confusion, the only sound he could muster like this.</p><p>Her still-annoyed voice cut through his haze of lust. “I <i>said,</i> Ben, ‘do you understand how this is going to go?’” It seemed she had had to repeat herself at least once.</p><p>He made a little choked sound of agreement and nodded furiously. She only continued to look at him, still unmoving. Clearly words were required, but all of his blood was currently occupied by the galaxy’s most furious boner and he had to figure out how to say <i>something, anything,</i> that would let her keep doing this to him. Finally, he was able to activate enough neurons to form speech. “If I keep my mouth shut,  you’ll sit on my dick and maybe I’ll even get to go home with it.” </p><p>A smirk twitched on her face and she swept forward, her mouth hovering over his. “Very well put,” she murmured, her lips barely brushing his. Then, she viciously captured his mouth at the same time she slid her dripping pussy forward over his shaft,  tilting her hips at just the right moment to envelop him in one swift stroke. They both groaned aloud, immediately setting a fast, grinding pace that would undoubtedly leave them both sore. Neither cared.</p><p>Clearly, body-shyness and shame about sex were not things Rey had learned in the wastelands of Jakku, or anywhere, for that matter. She took exactly what she wanted from him, knowing that he was enjoying himself at least as much as she was. Though to be fair, Kylo was in danger of creaming himself pretty much constantly after a week of waking up with Rey poured up against him. He even found her irresistible when she was eating, and she ate like a rathtar.</p><p>Lack of blood to his brain aside, Kylo knew that making this good for Rey was going to make it that much more likely to happen again. Maybe if he was good enough, she’d give him a chance to reprise the offer he’d made her after they’d defeated Snoke’s Praetorian Guard, only… better.  Less… you know… fucking stupid.  As he watched, she threw her head back and moaned aloud, heedless of anything beyond the two of them. His already-hammering heart lurched. Maybe she would see him differently after this.  Maybe he could fuck an entirely new political perspective into her with his clearly satisfactory dick. This was his moment to go get his Empress and he wasn’t going to waste it.</p><p>Planting his feet as well as he could on the pile of pelts, he tilted his hips and fucked up into her with redoubled effort. The new angle was definitely doing something for her, if the volume of her cries was to be believed. </p><p>“Yes, Ben! Yes! Just like that. Don’t stop, please…” she babbled. Her delicious body was slick with sweat, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Sensing victory, Kylo brought his thumb to her clit, doing his best to keep a rhythm as his hand was crushed between their pelvic bones. With an inarticulate keening, Rey reached her peak, collapsing on top of him as he fucked her through it, her body slack with contentment.</p><p>After a few moments, her breathing slowed and she spoke. “Ben, that was…” she began, but before she could finish her thought, Kylo was rolling their bodies so that he was on top of her now. </p><p>“‘Was?’” He pinned her with a hot look as much as with his body. “You thought I was done with you already?”</p><p>“Kylooooo….” She moaned, already inarticulate.</p><p>“Now that you’ve had your fun, <i>I’m</i> going to fuck <i>you,</i> and we’re going to discuss your impertinent little speech earlier.” He emphasized his words with punishing thrusts, not giving her time to relax.</p><p>“What?” She mumbled, already mostly gone from the pleasure of it.</p><p>“Amateur dom hour? That was presumptuous of you.” The smile in his voice was sharp. “It’s interesting that your mind went right there, since you have always insisted you don’t need a master.” </p><p>This roused her from her stupor a bit, and she glared up at him with one of those fierce looks he loved so much. Her hips started to meet his almost vengefully as she growled, “and I still don’t!”</p><p>With Rey now fucking him back, Kylo was fighting for control, but tried his utmost not to let it show. “Can you feel it, Rey? This was always meant to be. Think of what we could do together. Think of what we could <i>be</i> together.  I know you’ve seen it.”</p><p>Snarling, she tightened her legs around his thighs and dug her nails into his ass. He could feel his climax coming now, whiting out his brain with searing pleasure. She spoke low and angry into his ear. “You can go ahead and come now, Supreme Leader, because I really need you to shut up.”</p><p>At her filthy words, he stuttered in his rhythm, coming sudden and hard with a choking sound. To his astonishment, he felt her walls trembling with another climax as he filled her with his spend. When the last wracking shudders had left them, they lay unmoving, sticky and spent, for neither knew how long.</p><p>He was not really surprised to hear a cheerful “my word, things are going <i>splendidly</i> here,” but before he could react, Werpeng was instantly propelled out past the curtain with a flick of Rey’s wrist.  She craned her neck to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Ben, we need to talk,” she said, seriously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh god these two. Can I finish ruining them in three chapters? My outline and the garbage heap I call a brain are at war over it. </p><p>As usual, I apologize for everything? Nothing? I probably should be sorry. I might get there someday. Right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo didn’t know what to make of Rey’s flat tone and strained expression. His cock was still softening inside her body, and she hadn’t moved to throw him off, but her voice was hard and her face intent. He wished he could feel more than a squashy outline of her in the Force.  </p><p>He raised himself on his arms and eased off of her, wincing. When he rolled to the side, Rey’s arm came up to cover her eyes. She took in a big breath and blew it out.</p><p>“Kylo, that was…”</p><p>He cut her off with a bitter edge in his voice, “I know. A mistake. You don’t have to say. it.”</p><p>She whipped her head around to glare at him. “I did <i>not</i> say that.” She kept the look up until he mumbled “sorry.”</p><p>“I was going to say ‘better than I expected…’”</p><p>His voice was low and smooth again.  “Is that so?” Maybe this conversation was headed in a different direction than he thought.</p><p>She snuffed that glimmer of hope decisively. “But I don’t see where it can go, Kylo. We’re too different.”</p><p>Kylo scoffed bitterly. “And what are you, then? A Rebel? A freedom fighter? And I’m the despot crushing the life out of the galaxy.”</p><p>“No!” She replied furiously. “I’m not like that. You think you know me but you don’t.”</p><p>Kylo cocked his head to look at her. “Don’t I? We’ve been in each other’s heads.”</p><p>“You don’t.” She repeated. “You think I’m some kind of idealist. A <i>freedom fighter.</i>” She scoffed. “You know how long I’d been with the Resistance before we met? Go ahead, guess.”</p><p>“I don’t know, a few years?”</p><p>“Eighteen hours, if you can call meeting a droid in the desert by chance ‘joining the Resistance.’”</p><p>His eyes blinked in surprise. “Oh.”</p><p>“And your mother has been a great mentor to me but I didn’t even meet her until after Starkiller base was destroyed. She doesn’t even know…” she trailed off.</p><p>“Doesn’t even know what?” He cocked his head in acute interest.</p><p>“That I chose to come to you on the Supremacy. About us. About our… connection.” Her arm fell from her face, defeated.</p><p>“Can you call it ‘our connection’ if you keep shutting me out?  Before we met here, I hadn’t caught more than a glimpse of you since you left Crait.” He said, a little petulantly.</p><p>She pushed up on her elbows, spearing him with a look. “Can you see why, though? I woke up one morning thinking I was taking a droid to Niima Outpost, and by the end of the day I’ve left the only planet I remember, abandoned the dream that kept me alive all those years, made my first friend, escaped a rampaging rathtar, had a terrifying vision, witnessed the murder of billions, got kidnapped, discovered the bloody Force is real and that I can use it, met one of my heroes, watched him get killed, fought a kriffing duel with kriffing lightsabers, escaped an exploding superweapon, and oh yeah, had you, the galaxy’s most friendly and understanding person inside my head. And <i>then</i> there was the Jedi training -which went horribly, by the way- getting up the courage to surrender to the First Order, thinking I was going to be killed or tortured or mentally violated by Snoke, and then I <i>was</i> tortured and mentally violated by Snoke, and then I fought Snoke’s guards, relying on you, the person I’d dueled a few days before, and I had <i>hope,</i> but then you made me watch those transports explode thinking I was watching my friends die, and suddenly you were asking me to rule the galaxy in the cruelest possible way, and <i>then</i> you pointed a miniature Death Star at the two friends I had left and pulled the trigger. And after that -after all that!- you had the audacity to look at me with those sad eyes like I was being unsympathetic to your bad day. So no, Kylo, I didn’t really want to talk, especially after the next time we were connected and you started in with all this ‘Empress’ banthashit.” She gulped in a huge breath and it rushed right out again with the force of her emotions.</p><p>Kylo was stunned. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he could find any words at all, and he still struggled with them. “Rey, I… I’m…” </p><p>“Kylo, just don’t.” She sat up, searching around for her clothes. </p><p>He sat up too, face intent. “Well then what <i>are</i> you like, Rey? What do you want? Because if I can’t understand you from the inside of your head…”</p><p>“Ok, if you want to look at it that way, let’s talk about the inside of my head. What’s the first thing you saw there? The very first thing?”</p><p>“You’re lonely. You were lonely then, and you are lonely now. And if you want to delve into our ancient history, you’ll remember that I told you you’re <i>not</i> alone. And you won’t be, not with me. Not ever.”</p><p>“I’m with you now and I’m lonely now! I need my friends. That’s what the Resistance is to me! Not some great cause, though it is a damn sight better than the First Order, but a home.”</p><p>His chin jutted stubbornly. “I can be your home.”</p><p>“But you can’t. Say we fly off together; I let you crown me Empress. What then? Ruling and fighting and coming home to a cold star destroyer every night? With some faceless Knights as the only other people I’ll know? I want to live a <i>whole life.</i> With friends and dinners around a big table, even if it’s just mealbread, and Finn’s horrible singing voice and Rose beating everyone at sabacc. I want to talk to your mother when I have something on my mind and go flying with Chewie. And maybe I will miss your arms, but I know I can endure it.  I have so far.  I asked Luke to show me my place in all this -he was shite at that- but I have found it, even if I am still lonely. I can live like this. You can’t be my whole world.”</p><p>She tore her gaze away from Kylo’s, sniffled, then resumed her search for clothing. Kylo didn’t move for a long moment, stunned, but then spoke tentatively. “What if you didn’t have to choose?”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” She glared at him. “You can’t split me down the middle, half for you and half for the Resistance.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean. For so long, all I felt was rage, desperation, fear. The First Order was the cause of that, in the form of Snoke, but but it was also an outlet for those emotions. I wasn’t ruling so much as taking everything out on the galaxy.”</p><p>“This is not encouraging.” She found underthings and started putting them on.</p><p>“Wait, please.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “You know my mother… nobody spends any time in her orbit without picking up some statecraft. The First Order cannot continue to strip the galaxy bare and demand thoughtless obedience. I don’t share all the same views as my mother, but she’s right about that. For the last several months, I’ve been making some changes, but I have to be careful. There are certain elements that will make everything even worse if I’m overthrown.”</p><p>“Hux.”</p><p>“Exactly. I know my mother wants to restore the Republic, and I’m not willing to go back to that kind of disfunction. But what if we could make some kind of compromise?”</p><p>Rey threw up her hands. “You want peace negotiations? With the Resistance? Why are you just bringing this up now?!”</p><p>“It’s you! I can’t do this by myself! I need a right hand. Someone who has lived out in the galaxy, and fought a war, and all the time fought not just for survival, but for a better life.”</p><p>“So you want me to be your…  what? Moral compass?” Kylo opened his mouth to reply but Rey plowed right over him. “That is so incredibly fucked, Kylo. That is so fucked that I cannot even begin to express how fucked it is.” She located the rest of her clothes, yanked a tunic over her head and jerked on a pair of leggings. Jamming her feet into boots, she glared at him over her shoulder. “Thanks for the ride, really, it was great, but I’m not doing this.” Without sparing him a glance, she swept out of the hut and into the bright light of morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remote schooling is just eating my ability to do anything in this incredibly fucked up year. Your kind comments make it a little bit better, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had had more than enough of this farce. Playing Empress with Kylo had had its pleasures, but in the end it was just that: playing. And speaking of playing, she knew the Ewok Council was tooling with her. Well if they wanted Ben Solo, they could go and get him themselves. She was D O N E.  She started making her way to one of the elevators that would bring her to the lower levels, and from there to the forest floor,  but before she’d gotten very far, she was waylaid by a voice from down around her kneecaps.</p><p>“Good morning, young Jedi,” the voice said.</p><p>“It’s you. Kylo’s friend,” Rey acknowledged him flatly. “And my name is Rey.”</p><p>“I’m <i>Ben Solo’s</i> friend, yes.” The Ewok nodded at her amiably.</p><p>“I’m really not interested in a game of semantics, whoever’s friend you are.”</p><p>The Ewok smiled, now. “I’m Wicket. Wicket W. Warrick, to be complete. I think we should talk.”</p><p>“Well, Wicket, I was just leaving, so I’m just going to… keep leaving.”</p><p>“The council won’t look kindly on your request if you flee now,”  Wicket warned.</p><p>“I don’t see what business that is of yours,” she grumbled, taking a step around him. “And I’m not fleeing.”</p><p>“Of course not.  But I sit on the Council,  and the Council only acts unanimously. You have failed to convince me of your commitment to your family and this village, so I won’t be voting to let Peekpa go with you. Ergo, your mission will be a failure.”</p><p>Rey growled with incoherent rage, teeth bared and clenched. She muttered to herself, “What did I do to deserve this day?!  First it’s an argument about morality with an unreasonably hot dictator and now I’m getting scolded by a bijou philosopher!” She whirled on Wicket. “Listen, you argumentative little hoggle, I am done! Done with this arboreal madhouse, its reductive definition of… of… everything, and the absolute <i>parody</i> of a “marriage” it’s forced onto me. I’ll leave you Leia’s comm code. You can drop her a holo once you’ve beaten consensus to death.”</p><p>“You <i>could</i> do that, but it would be abandoning your mission. That’s not the Jedi way.”</p><p>“Oh and what would you know about it,” she seethed.</p><p>“I knew Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa, of course. Neither one of them ever ran from their obligations.”   </p><p>Rey scoffed darkly, “you have no idea how wrong you are about that.”</p><p>“Well, wrong I may be, but I’d like it if you talked to me anyway.” He scooted over on the log he sat on, offering Rey some space. “Will you sit?”</p><p>“Why? So you can talk me into going back to my “husband?” If Bright Tree Village wants Ben Solo, that’s your own problem. I am not responsible for him.”</p><p>“Well I can see you’ve made up your mind. At least speak to the Chief before you leave. Leaving without saying goodbye to family is not the Ewok way.”</p><p>“When are you going to get it through your furry little brains that I am <i>not</i> your family?! Not by birth; not by marriage. I. am. not. married. to. Ben. Solo. Understand?” Wicket gave her a long look, but didn’t speak. He raised his brow at her coolly. Rey growled through a sigh. “Fine. I will speak to the Chief, but only for the General’s sake. But you’re on your own with Ben Solo.” Without leaving Wicket a chance to reply, she shot to her feet and stalked off. </p><p>Watching her go, Wicket chuckled smugly to himself. Humans were so predictable. As soon as Rey was out of sight, he scurried off in the direction of Kylo’s hut.</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo watched Rey go with bewilderment. He could feel her a bit in the Force, like a piece of black velvet slipping past his outstretched fingertips, dark and plush but just out of reach. She was so <i>tempting</i> in her rage. Magnificent. How could she fail to see that they were meant to be together? Scrubbing his face with his hand, he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the pallet. He felt strange: somehow both sated and aroused, and angry about it? Maybe? Definitely. Yes, anger was definitely it. How many times did he have to bare his soul to Rey? How many times would she step on it? How eager was he to do it again? Handing her the galaxy wasn’t just an ostentatious love offering, it was her chance at real freedom. Why did she always refuse to take it?</p><p>He stood a bit clumsily and started to dress. He had a strong headache, but his vision only swam a little.  He gritted his teeth and it passed relatively quickly. Though his emotions were a bit squashy, his path forward was clear. He had to stop wasting time with what Rey would never want to be, find his lightsaber, and get out of here. Maybe he had some… feeling… things… for her, but he was done chasing. Yes, he was good and angry now, the perfect fuel to propel himself out of this heap of sticks that dared call itself a shelter, off this backward, tree-infested moon, and back to the First Order where his dignity and power were respected. Any uncomfortable emotions would surely be resolved by killing Hux. Or at least maiming him. Yes, now this was a <i>plan.</i> He curtly nodded to himself for emphasis. He was just adjusting his arm guard over the cuff of his glove when he heard the curtain part and something heavy hit him square in the chest. He managed to catch whatever it was, his eyes falling on Wicket’s face, the Ewok’s beady little eyes alight with glee.</p><p>He called to him, “come on Ben Solo, we’re going Rakazzak hunting!” And scampered right back out. </p><p>With a confused blink, Kylo looked down at the object clutched awkwardly to his chest. It was his lightsaber. Curiosity piqued, he followed Wicket out of the hut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bumped up the chapter count by 1 for an epilogue,  but everything should wrap up in the next chapter, she said hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did Rey agree to speak to the Chief before she left? She knew that furry little nerfherder was hiding from her. She wasn’t in the assembly hall; she wasn’t in her hut; she wasn’t anywhere. In fact, most of the Ewoks weren’t anywhere to be found. All the better, as far as she was concerned.  She’d have to apologize to Leia, but surely she would understand.  The General may be Kylo’s mother, but she wouldn’t expect Rey to <i>marry</i> him for the sake of a mission, would she?</p><p>It took some searching, but on the outskirts of the village Rey found the elevator that she’d used when she arrived.  She grimaced at the thought of leaving her change of clothes behind in the hut, but there was no way in the twenty-six moons of Yavin that she was going to go back for them and risk seeing Kylo again. Besides, she had her lightsaber, and that was all that really mattered.  With a sigh of relief, she ducked inside the lift and activated the mechanism, feeling her troubles fall away as she began her rickety descent.</p><p>***<br/>If Kylo was surprised to see his lightsaber, he was shocked when Wicket led him out of the hut and gestured grandly to the forest floor below. Standing there like a repulsorcab   waiting for a fare outside any given spaceport in the galaxy was an honest-to-Force <i>AT-ST walker</i> with two sloppily-repaired dents in the sides and an unfamiliar Ewok waving excitedly up at him.<br/>“What…?” He asked, weakly,  but no response was coming, because Wicket was securing a rope that had been thrown up from the walker and scrambling over the totally inadequate railing to slide down to the vehicle. Kylo saw no alternative but to follow.</p><p>***<br/>Rey had never been happier to see the <i>Oopik</i>. The scout ship was cramped and battered, but she was Rey’s ticket off this cursed moon. A quick wave of her hand had the ramp lowering and she charged on board without breaking her stride. She dashed past the large engine room, past the tiny ‘fresher that was honestly little more than the Ewoks’ infamous bucket (but at least it emptied itself into space), and threw herself into the pilot’s chair.  Her hands flew over the controls as she sped through the pre-flights: life support, repulsors, sub-lights, nav computer, enough fuel to get her to the nearest spaceport. Strapping in, she fired up the repulsors as she finished the last few checks, her heart singing with relief. </p><p>The <i>Oopik</i> shuddered minutely as she rose, and Rey reached out with her left hand, flicking the switch that brought the hyperdrive online. She paused, listening for the high-pitched whine of the light-speed engines warming up. Nothing happened. She flicked the switch again, dread rising in her throat, but she already knew.  Those devious little moof-milkers had de-primed her hyperdrive. She was stuck here for the next 26 hours until it re-primed.  She threw her head back, roaring out her frustration, shaking the Force with her rage.</p><p>***<br/>As soon as Kylo’s feet hit the top of the walker, its nuna-legs lurched into motion, almost throwing him off. Desperately, he snatched at the Force,  grabbing a tendril and just barely hauling himself upright. With a confused blink, he shook his head to clear it, then followed Wicket down through the hatch. <i>Of course</i> there wasn’t anywhere for him to sit with Wicket and the unnamed driver occupying the only two seats. He had to crouch on the floor, relegated to the small area behind the seats like a pet in a family landspeeder.</p><p>Kylo closed his eyes and tried to force his stomach to settle as he steadied himself to the walker’s rolling gait. After a few moments, he was able to open his eyes and peer out the viewports. His gaze was met with the most motley assortment of transports he’d ever seen. Rickety scows made from the ubiquitous lashed-together sticks balanced on scavenged repulsors, densely packed with villagers. Imperial-era speeder bikes towed cargo-laden sledges or -he goggled again- actual <i>wheeled vehicles</i> full of Ewoks. Young warriors of the tribe jostled around the edges of the crowd on barely-controlled blurrgs, their dinosauric jaws snapping at anything that got too close. And of course they were all singing and banging on things and flying flags and generally making an incredible racket. It was like looking at a migraine. The walker made its jerky, clanking way toward the front of the assemblage, taking up a position on the flank of the leading barge. From the place of honor, he glimpsed Chief Kneesaa lift her hand regally, and the procession set off into the forest, leaving the village behind.<br/>Wicket hooted and waved a furry wineskin at Kylo. “Drink,  Ben Solo! Tonight we hunt the Rakazzak!”</p><p>Shrugging to himself, he tipped the wineskin up and filled his mouth.</p><p>***<br/>Rey started the simple but lengthy process of re-priming the <i>Oopik’s</i> hyperdrive, but quickly realized she’d have to dip into her supply of emergency rations. Of course, she wasn’t going to go back to Bright Tree Village asking for food now. She could sleep in the engine room of the ship; it wasn’t comfortable, but it locked up tight. There was no Ewok or human on the whole of Endor that she wanted to talk to, anyway. Scowling, she picked up a hydrospanner and started tuning up the compressors to pass the time.</p><p>***<br/>The sun was dragging low in the sky by the time the festival parade reached wherever it was going. It didn’t look much different to Kylo than the rest of the forest, but Ewoks were unloading food and lighting fires and setting up some sort of encampment. The festive atmosphere -and the drinking- had not abated, and Kylo was easily pressed into helping heft bundles and lift wooden poles and generally provide brute labor. He still didn’t feel like himself,  but he didn’t feel that bad and it just going along with it was easier than thinking about Rey.  The Ewoks were relentlessly cheerful, encouraging him in a language he didn’t speak, sharing their wineskins with him and laughing at the (quite moderate, in his opinion) amounts he consumed, clapping him jovially on the backs of his knees. He was starting to enjoy himself.</p><p>After an hour or so, the rough plan of the camp was becoming clear. A large central fire was ringed with tents, including a larger one for the Chief. Smaller cook-fires surrounded the habitation ring, and the vehicles and blurrgs were left at the outermost edge, creating a perimeter between the camp and the forest. Kylo noted the fortifications with a tight resolve. He gripped the lightsaber at his side, knowing that whatever was out there, the Ewoks were probably in more danger than him. The sound of Wicket calling his name broke him from his concerned musings.</p><p>“Come, Ben Solo! We must feast before night falls!” </p><p>An Ewok feast was every bit as chaotic as the procession. Tiny Ewok children, as small and cuddly-looking as his childhood toy tooka, toddled up to him and thrust dish after dish into his lap. A continuous stream of elders and warriors paused in front of him to grin suggestively and offer their wineskins. Though he never took more than a mouthful, he was starting to droop under the influence of so much food and alcohol. After a while, he noticed that the camp was quieting down, and that the tiniest Ewoks and some of their parents had disappeared, presumably to sleep, leaving mostly elders and warriors still around the fires. In the falling quiet, Wicket appeared again to usher him to the Chief. She didn’t waste any time appraising him.</p><p>“Since you were not raised properly, it falls to me to make sure you understand this great responsibility, Ben Solo.”  Not really having a response, Kylo just nodded, and the Chief continued. “Slaying the Rakazzak beast is the greatest test of our warriors. Indeed, an Ewok cannot call himself a warrior without it. Do you ride blurrg?”</p><p>Kylo certainly <i>recognized</i> blurrgs, but had never ridden upon one. “Uh…”</p><p>“I suppose that was too much to assume, given your deprived upbringing.  And the spear?”</p><p>“I’ve spent most of my life training with weapons.” She nodded, and he felt surprising relief at her approval.</p><p>“Well, at least they saw to that. But I suppose the lightsaber has its own significance to you, so you may wield it, this night.” Kylo was surprised to find himself thanking her. She waved her hand in dismissal. “In the small hours, the Rakazzak with descend upon our camp to eat us, warrior and elder and child alike. You, Ben Solo, must decide what you will do. You could walk away now, with that lightsaber of yours. I’ll even send Wicket to guide you back to your ship. Or you can choose to defend your village and take your place as one of our warriors. What will it be?”</p><p>***</p><p>Dawn broke noisily in the forest, and Rey, ever the early riser, had nothing to do but listen to the creatures shouting as she stared into her small fire. She had slept in the engine room, but awakening to find the hyperdrive only about halfway primed, she decided that staying in the tiny ship was only punishing herself. She could feel Kylo’s <i>Silencer</i> looming cold and unoccupied over her shoulder, but she didn’t turn to look at it. She poked the fire with a stick, listlessly, when her head suddenly snapped up. Someone was coming. <i>Kylo</i> was coming, approaching fast and with purpose. She stood, once again igniting her saber to face him with a fearsome glare. She waited.</p><p>Kylo could feel Rey’s towering rage long before he saw her, lightsaber drawn and lit, snarling at him. She was magnificent.</p><p>“I’ve got nothing to say to you, Kylo, so either leave or draw your saber.” </p><p>“You don’t have to talk, but I have some things to say,” Kylo countered, activating his own weapon and easily blocking her wild downward strike. She threw him off and began to pace, eyes narrowed. He took this as a conversational opening. “I’ve had a weird night.” She snarled at this banality and took a swipe at him. He batted it away again. “I don’t think I’m the same person I was yesterday.”</p><p>She slashed at him and spat, “that’s ridiculous. You don’t become a new person overnight.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right, but I’ve been thinking about what you said, and I’ve learned some things.” He danced out of the way of a flurry of swipes. </p><p>“Would you get on with it?” She snapped.</p><p>“I <i>am</i> an Ewok, for one.” </p><p>“Oh for the love of…” Rey began, but Kylo interrupted her, advancing with his saber.</p><p>“You said that you wanted to live a whole life, with human connection, friends, family. But I was so angry; I couldn’t understand why you would reject me again. I’ve been focused so strongly on <i>you,</i> here, that I failed to see the rest of the picture. After you left, the village took me into the forest -the whole village: babies, parents, elders- and waited for the Rakazzak beasts to arrive. Huge spidery things, they eat Ewoks. And they put themselves and their children in front of those beasts, trusting me to protect them.  They were going to rip them apart, Rey. But the other warriors and I, we stopped them. We kept the village safe.”</p><p>“That’s nice. Do you have a point?”</p><p>Kylo batted her saber away again, and then straightened up. He looked her in the eye, and pointedly deactivated his weapon.  “That’s what I was missing all this time. My parents never raised me in a community. Maybe that should have been Alderaan, but, well… and Han never had people, except for Chewie and Lando. But that’s what should guide me, not just a partner, but the knowledge and needs of a whole community,  together. So,  you were right. I shouldn’t have asked that of you.” </p><p>She stared at him hard, face still unreadable. “And?”</p><p>“And I, Ben Solo of Bright Tree Village, for better or worse, currently rule over a significant portion of the galaxy. Alone, I’ve made decisions out of pain, anger, fear, and self-interest. I don’t want to do that anymore. If you bring your people, and I bring mine, maybe we can do something better.”</p><p>Rey let her weapon fall slack, not deactivating it, but not holding it to attack or defend. “I don’t lead the Resistance. I don’t say what they do or don’t do.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but they trust you.”  She looked away and shrugged. He took a step toward her, then another. “And I know my mother loves you.”</p><p>She met his eye suspiciously. “Oh? How’s that?”</p><p>He took the final step that closed the distance between them, feeling the heat of her saber on his shin, but not fearing it. He grinned. “Because she and I were always just the same.” And this time, when he held out his hand, she took it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for your patience on this one, I know it's been too long coming, but I've got kids in virtual school and you've heard that one before. I've got a little epilogue coming, then I plan to reward myself with a one-shot I've got planned before finishing the also-too-long-delayed Death is not Redemption. Thanks for hanging in with me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Co-Consul Rey, Empress Kira, Sword of the Light, had always liked her office better than Kylo’s. Sure, his was larger, with a long row of windows overlooking Coruscant, and a bigger desk, and more comfortable chairs, but <i>his</i> office adjoined the conference room, and that often meant being subjected second-hand to the kind of arguments that Chancellor Organa and General Hux were now having. She passed through the private doorway that connected their two offices, sparing a weary glance for the door that led to the conference room.</p><p>“She <i>really</i> enjoys torturing him too much,” Rey chuckled to her husband, Co-Consul Ben Solo, Emperor Kylo, Master of the Dark Guardians. </p><p>“He makes it too easy for her,” Kylo muttered, putting his data pad down on the desk and turning in his chair to face Rey. “One of these days he’s going to have to learn that the cutting remark is her native language and no one is more fluent.” He held out his hands to his wife, drawing her to stand between his feet. She took both his hands and he pressed a kiss to each one, sending a smoldering look up at her.</p><p>“Do we have time for that,” Rey demurred. “Finn,  Parnadee, and Fenan will be here to discuss the Enlisted Trooper program in half an hour.”</p><p>“I always have time for my Co-Consul,” he purred, tugging her into his lap.</p><p>Kylo’s initial, unformed proposal to unite the galaxy’s warring factions had come together quite well. Former First Order Officers, Resistance Members, and Ewoks shared all the major responsibilities, forming mini-councils to oversee all areas of military and civilian administration. To form a sense of community, the key players all had quarters in the Imperial Palace, except for the Ewoks, who had constructed an administrative village on the roof of the palace, clinging among the spires of the former Jedi temple. Rey had almost collapsed with laughter when Kylo told her he’d authorized a freighter full of ropes and sticks for construction materials.</p><p>The Co-Consuls themselves divided some responsibilities and cooperated on others. Empress Kira, Sword of the Light, had overseen the campaign to rout the remnant First Order cells under General Pryde in the Unknown Regions. After more than a year at war, she returned and married the Emperor. Kylo, Master of the Dark Guardians, defended the united galaxy while she was away, and made sure that everyone knew she was Empress in her own right, not just by association with him. They were both heads of state and of the military, and after an initial period of mediating the disputes within and among the councils,  more of their time was freed up to pursue other interests.</p><p>Kylo wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled behind her ear, dropping kisses down her neck as she started to squirm in his lap. </p><p>She tried again. “You know we can’t be late to the Trooper program meeting because right after that we’re meeting Master Tano about the training temple, and you know how she feels about punctuality.” Nonetheless, she craned her neck to give him better access.</p><p>“Mmhm,” Kylo agreed, worming his hand under her leggings and groaning when he found her slick wetness. Rey moaned and canted her hips as he gathered some of her slick on his finger and began to work her clit. “We can make this quick.” He continued to work her for a few moments until she started to whimper, then surged upward and bent her over his desk, hand still in her leggings, grinding against her ass as if he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“But you know how Finn feels about meeting at the ‘sex desk,’” Rey gasped out, pushing her hips back against him. She heard him undo the closure of his trousers before shoving her leggings down. The heat of his cock felt incredible as he pushed between her legs and began to drag himself against her lips, painting his shaft with her moisture.</p><p>“So we’ll move it to your office, yeah?” He nudged her entrance meaningfully. </p><p>Rey couldn’t help the moan that escaped her, but she managed to agree, tipping her hips so Kylo could thrust home in one long slide.</p><p>“Good.”  His dark, honeyed voice was right in her ear, pulling a shiver from her as he set a slow, hard pace. He took most of his weight on his left elbow so he could reach up and tweak her nipple through her shirt, still circling her clit just right. True to his word, neither took long to reach their climax, Kylo coming deep inside her as he choked out her name.</p><p>While Rey lolled bonelessly on the desktop catching her breath, Kylo restored both their clothing. Again, he scooped her into his lap and resumed nuzzling her. He reached out for his comm button.</p><p>“Threepio, can you please move the Trooper council meeting to the Empress’s office?”</p><p>“Again? Really sir, you should probably just schedule it there in the future. All these last minute changes are most irregular,” Threepio scolded.</p><p>Shaking with repressed laughter, Rey buried her face in Kylo’s chest while he thanked Threepio and ended the comm.</p><p>“Your cock is a menace to scheduling,” she giggled.</p><p>“He takes it very seriously, when his Empress gives him a job,” Kylo replied with mock affront. </p><p>“<i>Most</i> people manage to get that job done after business hours.” She brought her hand up to one of his cheeks, and kissed him on the other side.</p><p>As she pulled away, he chased her mouth with his own. “Seeing to the succession is a very important part of our business, sweetheart.” </p><p>“Yes, you Ewoks do take family very seriously.” Her smile was as wide and bright as the Jakku sun.</p><p>“We do.” He nodded firmly. “And speaking of, dinner is at Werpeng’s tonight.”</p><p>“Oh good, as his family member, you can answer him when he asks how our attempts at procreation are coming.”</p><p>Kylo snorted a laugh. “You know, he would say that you’re family, too, since we’re married.” </p><p>She slapped him playfully on the chest. “Not a chance, Solo. If I have to do the gestating, you have to do the explaining.” </p><p>“Whatever you say, Empress. Whatever you say.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it, fam. Hope you enjoyed this crack-fest. I have truly treasured every kudos and comment. You make this place great!</p><p>If you  enjoyed,  I have two other fics right now, including I lived a lifetime in the space of a dream, a complete one-shot, and Death is not Redemption, a long-ass fix-it that I have no excuse not to finish, now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>